Accidents
by MasterAkira
Summary: ONESHOTS In the daily lives of shinigami and quincy there are bound to be accidents. Sometimes those accidents turn out to be better than they expected...YAOI, PWP, Anal, Oral, Language, additional warnings for each chapter.
1. Accidental Kiss IchigoUryuu

Accidents

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only worship him and his brilliant creations. The boys are just playing, I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done.

Warnings: Yaoi! Male/Male sex. If you don't like, don't read this, honestly. PWP. No plot whatsoever. Language, anal, oral, etc.

Note: This is my first (finished) Bleach fanfic. The yaoi in Bleach is so cannon. My guy friends don't believe me. I bet you do, don't you? Please review.

-----

It started out as an accident, really. There had been tension between them, words of hate exchanged, but they knew it was more than that. They were unchangeably connected, unable to escape the pull. In class their eyes were always drawn together, only to turn away when it seemed like they might be discovered watching the other. Fighting side by side only worked to make them closer.

Ichigo couldn't remember why, but he'd been yelling at the Quincy, probably about the blood dripping down his forehead, and he got too close. In each others faces, they just sort of leaned in and…it was a kiss. A hard, teeth filled kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Neither pulled away, leaning further into the contact. They were lucky they were just outside of Ishida's flat. Ichigo had been hurt and the Quincy wanted to look at the wound. He had an assortment of bandages in his bathroom.

The orange haired shinigami pressed them past the front door, they had been yelling on the threshold, and forced the door closed with Ishida's back. His clumsy hands fumbled at the others shirt, breaking the kiss when it finally defeated him. He could beat countless hollows and a Menos Grande, but not a fucking shirt. "Why the hell don't you use buttons?"

Ishida was more pissed at the kiss being broken than at the insults directed at his sewing. "It's a zipper you idiot." He undid his shirt, letting it fall to the floor and wrapping his arms around his rival's neck, pulling him towards the couch.

Ichigo was very pleased when he ended up on top of Ishida on the couch, dark eyes twinkling up at him. He had no idea what this was turning into. Well, he had some idea, but that was only because he had read some of the yaoi manga Rukia left in his closet. The girl was a freak. He wondered if she would bleed to death from her nose if she saw them now. That'd be amusing…

Ishida decided he needed to draw Ichigo out of his thoughts. What they were going to do had nothing to do with thinking. "Kurosaki, kiss me or leave." His voice was pleasant still, but if the sodding bastard couldn't take the hint he was willing to get nasty.

"Eh, Uryuu, if you want." Without letting Ishida yell at him for using his given name, Ichigo swooped in and claimed thin lips. This kiss was just as violent as the first, but it included more tongue and a copious amount of spit. It was just as enjoyable. This kiss was only momentarily broken by Ichigo's movement to take off his shirt, with minimal help from Ishida.

"Fuck." Ishida couldn't take it. His hips bucked up, trying for more friction. "Do something Kurosaki!" His fingers were bloodless from the grip he had on the shinigami's shoulder.

"God Uryuu, shut it." This time he got the zipper down on the first try. The Quincy was not wearing underwear, understandable considering how tight his pants were. All that white was drool-worthy. Ishida moaned when calloused hands started stroking his erection. He tried to reciprocate, but only ended up rubbing Ichigo through his pants and underwear.

"Kurosaki, get up, please get up, let me up. My room…" his words turned into a series of moans as Ichigo started sucking on his neck, biting and kissing. He tried to press against that broad chest but those hands were too good to try and push away. Finally the contact stopped. "Ohh, no, Kurosaki, you better not stop now." Ishida groaned when he suddenly felt cold and alone.

"I thought you wanted to go to your room." Ichigo stood up, looking ridiculous with no shirt and half-undone pants. He held out a hand. Ishida only stared. "Stupid Quincy." He picked the teen up in a fireman's carry, moving them both into the small, bright bedroom.

Ishida was deposited on the bed. He looked up, eyes half lidded. There was no point dancing around what this was about. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" His smile was more lecherous than Ichigo thought possible. "There's lube in the drawer."

Ichigo nearly choked. He almost fell over in his haste to remove his pants. Ishida had beaten him, already naked. "You're serious?" He wasn't going to ask twice. When he got a slight nod he pounced. He kissed Ishida fiercely as he blindly fumbled in the bedside drawer for the lube. He may be a stupid teenager, but it wouldn't be fun if one of them got hurt.

While Ichigo was distracted Ishida took the chance to help him out of his pants. The damn things were stuck on the moron's ankles. Naked together meant they were on equal ground for once. His own reistau flared in response to Ichigo's. Their power fighting for control, they were once more kissing, the battle for dominance reflected in the movement of their tongues. Ishida let the orange-haired teen gain the upper hand. He wanted Ichigo; and at least for now he would let the substitute shinigami take him. "Kurosaki, do it now."

Ichigo heard the order, trying to decide whether to listen or ignore it. Everything he knew about yaoi he had learned from Rukia, or more exactly, the yaoi manga she kept in a neat stack in his closet. He just found himself reading them, image after image capturing his attention. "I gotta stretch you first. Hold on." With one hand he plucked at pebbled nipples, the other popping the cap off the lube. "Hn. Strawberry?" Ichigo raised one eyebrow.

Ishida blushed, only adding to the pink of his face and neck. He had only bought that tube because it reminded him of his classmate. "Shut up Kurosaki." He stiffened as cold fingers prodded at his most intimate spot.

"Ichigo. You'll be Uryuu and I'll be Ichigo." Grinning, Ichigo sucked a tender earlobe into his mouth. His first finger was buried in unyielding heat, Ishida was incredibly tight.

"Fuck. Fine, ugh, Ichigo," he stressed the name, "hurry up." Stupid shinigami.

"'Kay." Now two fingers moved in and out, finally he added the third, scissoring them and pulling them out in one quick motion. He lubed himself up, taking a second to lick one hand. It did taste like artificial fruit. That could be fun in the future. "Ready?"

"Yes! I have been for ages!" The raven haired boy arched up, his body demanding satisfaction. "Fuck me already! Put your goddamn cock to use!" This was it, he was seme next time. Ichigo was too slow. He couldn't believe he was losing his virginity like this.

"Your wish is my command, your majesty." With that he plunged himself inside that tight entrance, Ishida's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Ugh." It felt like the teen was trying to squeeze his erection off. "Relax! Uryuu, I can't move if you don't relax."

"Fine." Dark eyes closed in pain and twisted pleasure, Ishida tried desperately to make his muscles unclench. "Move." The tenseness was disappearing with each passing moment, and Ichigo could finally start slowly pulling out and thrusting back in.

So this was sex, eh? Ichigo felt good. Really good, like a good normally unachievable. He would have to have shouting matches with the Quincy more often. He hips moved faster and faster, with accompanying grunts, he was quickly reaching his peak. Blindly, he reached for Ishida's erection, sandwiched between toned stomachs. He stroked it in time with his movements. "Uryuu, I'm close."

"Go ahead, come Ichigo." Ishida felt orgasm overcoming his senses. "Come in me." Each thrust was hitting his prostate and it felt better than words could convey. He wanted that finally sign of their rutting.

That was all the permission he needed, Ichigo was racked with spasms as orgasm tore through his body, bringing Ishida with him. Their names echoed in the small room as they both screamed.

"Get off of me Kurosaki." Ishida tried to push the larger body off of his chest. He was sticky and he wanted to clean up before getting some much-needed rest.

"I told you, it's Ichigo." The scowling teen moved, letting Ishida attempt to stand, and the lithe boy crumpled to the floor. "I'll get a towel." He dragged himself to his feet. That was amazing. They should do that at least twice a day, it sure beat masturbating in the shower. He never knew he and Ishida could work together so well.

"Help me back to the bed, damn shinigami." Ishida wasn't as pissed as he let on. A little discomfort was well worth the pleasure he had felt. Accidents weren't that bad after all.

-----

"Fuck Kurosaki, hurry up." Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose. They kept falling down because of his sweat.

"Hurry up? Uryuu, I'm not taking my sweet time here." Ichigo stood behind the Quincy archer, lining himself up. Why would he be dawdling in the boys' bathroom in the middle of afternoon classes? "Fuck, you're tight." He was still amazed at how tightly Ishida's ass always clung to his cock. Erections in class were not good, but knowing Ishida would get him off in the bathroom made them something Ichigo could look forward to. He started to move, the other teen braced against the cold tile wall.

"Faster, we need to get back to class." Ishida leaned over the white toilet and relaxed all the muscles in his lower back as well as he could. He loved the waves of reistau that were flowing out of Ichigo. The teen could barely contain his power when he was calm; at a time like this weaker beings would have faced the prospect of choking on the raw energy. Without his own, the reistau overwhelming him made him feel secure and unbelievably aroused.

"Is all you think about school?" He pulled out halfway and then pressed back in, drawing out a groan from his lover. "Fuck, you're so good." He kissed at the pale neck exposed to him as Ishida's head fell forward.

"Then hurry up." Ishida bucked his hips back, encouraging the movements of the shinigami behind him. His request granted Ichigo began slamming in and out, to a point where his legs threatened to buckle. He felt his orgasm approaching, panting as Ichigo covered his open mouth with a calloused hand to stifle his moans.

"You're always so loud Uryuu. My cock must feel so good." Ichigo was moving as hard as he could, his free hand jerking off Ishida. He finished, coming inside the raven haired boy as Ishida pulsed in his hand. "Gods, you're always a great fuck Uryuu." Before pulling out Ichigo grabbed some toilet paper to clean the Quincy up with. The prick hated getting anything on his pants.

"And you're always a bastard. Go back to class, I'll finish in here and come back after you." Ishida pushed up his glasses again.

"Hn, if you want." Ichigo washed his hands in the sink and made sure he didn't look too disheveled before leaving the small room.

When everything was clean and tucked back away properly, Ishida left the stall they had been in. "You can come out now." He turned to look at the stall on the far end. Feet dropped to the floor and a large figure emerged. "You should be glad he's so bad at reading reistau. He'll be pissed when he finds out you were watching us." Hands on his hips, Ishida watched their voyeur squirm.

"You gonna tell him?" The tall shinigami never felt so uncomfortable before.

"No."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Quincy-kun." Ishida' narrowing eyes made him tense up again.

"I'd take care of that before coming out Abarai-san." Ishida made a point of looking at the shinigami's tented uniform trousers. He turned and started washing his hands in one of the bathroom sinks. He dried his hands and fixed his hair, rubbing at a mark on his neck Ichigo had left. He'd speak with him about that later. He barely glanced away from the new student's reflection in the mirror in front of him. "If you wish to see more, come to my apartment after school today." With that he left for class, leaving a flabbergasted shinigami.

It had been an accident that Renji had been in the bathroom when the two of them came in after all. "Fuck, today must be my lucky day." The vice captain of the six division could not believe his good luck. Finally, he had something to look forward to other than the end of the school day.

-----

End Note: This is only the first set of many "accidents." The next one should include Renji, and then later I want to do one with Toushiro, and then Byakuya and Yumichika. Bleach just has the best characters! Tell me what you thought, or if there's a special sort of "accident" you'd like to see. Thanks for reading!


	2. Accidentalish Threesome IchigoUryuuRenji

Accidents

Chapter 2

By MasterAkira

Discalimer: Nope, not mine. I wish.

Warnings: ManSex! Threesome, oral, anal, etc…

Note: I love the image of Ishida pushing up his glasses. I do it, its sort of a movement the body adapts to. I find myself pushing up my glasses even when I'm wearing my contacts *sigh*. I have a feeling Ishida does too. He's so cute!

_______________

Renji was waiting, slumped forward, outside his apartment door when Ishida got home. He had spent a few minutes arranging things in the sewing club before leaving the school, texting Ichigo to meet him after dinner.

"How long have you been here?" Ishida pushed up his glasses, the lenses glinting in the setting sun. They had a some time before Ichigo would arrive. He had a few things planned until then.

"Aw, about half an hour. What took ya so long?" Renji stood, stretching upwards, his un-tucked shirt riding up to expose a line of muscled tan and symmetric black lines. He followed the powerless Quincy into the small apartment. "Where are your parents?"

"My mother is dead and I do not get along with my father. I live alone." Ishida put down his school bags on the kitchen table and started loosening his tie. "Get undressed."

Renji smirked. "Not wasting any time I see. Are we waiting for Berry?"

"Do not be so pleased with yourself. We will shower before Kurosaki arrives." Ishida wanted to see just how much skin those tattoos covered.

Renji stripped quickly in the middle of the living room, proudly showing off his toned physique. He was already half-hard in anticipation. "Where to?" He had to wait for Ishida to finish undressing and neatly folding his clothes silently before he was answered.

"Follow me." Turned away from the fukutaichou, Ishida smirked. Renji was hot and all his for at least another hour. "In here." He turned on his western-style shower and climbed in. Renji hesitated. "Are you just going to stand there? I said get in." The shower/tub was more than big enough for two people. They could comfortably fit a third in, even seated.

"Hell yeah!" Renji got in, pressing his front to Ishida's back, letting the warm water pour over them. "Let me wash you."

Ishida chuckled and handed Renji a washcloth. "If you do me, I'll do you."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Renji poured sweet-smelling soap onto the cloth and worked it into a lather, rubbing the soft cloth across the smooth skin of the teen. He was beautiful, his high cheek bones accented by the lack of his glasses. He was much more human looking without the glass contraptions. Ishida sighed as the shinigami washed him, the soft movements making his skin tingle. Finally Renji reached were he wanted to get his hands on, running soap all over Ishida's hardening erection, and sliding his fingers back to prod at the ring of muscles he so desperately wanted to be buried in.

"Hold it Abarai. Later. Let me clean you." Without meeting eyes, Ishida took the washcloth, added more soap, and quickly covered every inch of the gorgeous body in front of him, giving special attention to the black tattoos, tracing them downwards. When he was finished he rinsed out the washcloth and knelt, the water slicking back his inky hair.

"Fuck Ishida, you're a hot little Quincy. Ichigo's one lucky fuck." Renji's hair hung down in a damp curtain, framing his face as he peered down at the much younger male.

"All of you shinigami talk too much." Ishida knew one way to shut him up. He opened his mouth and swallowed the cock whole in front of him. Above him, Renji let out a yell, his hips bucking forward.

Ishida pulled back, glaring up. "I'll bite it off if you try and gag me again." He took it in again, Renji fighting every instinct to grasp that sexy face and fuck the hell out of it. The boy would, and could, kill him.

"Ah, that's so good. Faster Ishida-kun." Renji settled his hands in that hair loosely, not pulling or tugging. Ishida hollowed his cheeks and sucked even harder, and Renji came deep in that warm mouth. He slumped back, sliding down his head rested against the cool tile. Ishida leaned across his chest, smirking.

"Felt good shinigami? I thought so." Ignoring his own erection, Ishida rinsed them off one last time, shampooing their hair, using conditioner on Renji's and his own, before shutting off the water and climbing out. He held out an extra towel to his new classmate. "I'll make diner before Ichigo gets here." He left the steam-filled bathroom to plod into the kitchen and start on a simple dinner. By the time it was ready Renji had joined him.

"Quincy-kun, let me take care of you." Renji reached to fondle underneath blue cross-covered apron his host was wearing. His hand was swatted away.

"Eat first." Ishida had already finished his own meal and was cleaning up the kitchen. He turned around and Renji blushed. The boy was naked beneath that sexy lace-trimmed apron. Renji scarfed down his food, finishing in seconds. Ishida cleared his plate and came back, removing his apron and dropping it on the floor. "Impatient aren't we?" One eyebrow cocked, he settled his weight on the taller male's lap.

"Yeah." His large hands pulled slender hips closer to his own and he leaned forward to kiss the teen. Ishida reciprocated, licking the seem of Renji's thin lips. He let the shinigami take control of the kiss. He felt Ichigo's reistau flare on the other side of the door. The orange haired ryoka burst in, worried about his weakened Quincy lover. He wasn't ready for what he saw. He thought for a split second that he had accidentally walked into the wrong apartment.

"Renji?! What the fuck, get your hands off of him!" Ichigo was fuming, what was the bastard doing touching his Uryuu!

The kiss broke and Ishida smirked at the intruder. "Shut up Kurosaki. I invited him. He was watching us and wanted to join in." He watched Ichigo turn pink, and then red, and finally, the yelling began.

"What the fuck do you mean 'watching us'!?! Renji, you bastard, I'll kill you!" He lunged forward, but Ishida stopped him.

"Relax Kurosaki, you'll enjoy this." His dark eyes promised the pleasure Ichigo had come to associate with his meetings with the quincy.

"Fine, but I'm seme."

"We'll see." The very naked Ishida turned on them, heading for his bedroom. "Close the front door Kurosaki and come with me." Renji rushed to follow, Ichigo on his heels. They entered Ishida's bedroom where the quincy was busy fishing in his drawer. He pulled something out and threw it at Renji, who caught it. "I want you to prepare Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Renji was really looking forward to taking the slimmer teen.

"Hell no." Ichigo tried to wrestle the lube from his friend on the ground.

"Ichigo. You will let him." Ishida stood over them, sending a light kick into the substitute shinigami's side.

"Ow! What the hell Uryuu?!" The pair on the floor broke up, their grappling match forgotten.

"Let him. You owe me." Ishida proffered a hand to help Renji up. His raspberry hair was starting to dry and moved around his head like strands of silk. "Renji, first names only in the bedroom." He reached up and pulled that tattooed face closer to his own, initiating a new kiss. Ichigo moan watching them.

"Fine." Ichigo quickly removed his clothes; he had changed out of his uniform before coming over. He came up behind Ishida and pulled the pale face away from Renji so he could kiss the other teen.

"Mmmm, Uryuu, this better be good." Ichigo mumbled against soft lips as he felt cold, slick fingers probing at his ass.

"I let you do it to me all the time." Ishida smiled as he licked at Ichigo's sharp jaw bone. "I know you think Renji's hot. His tattoos are amazing." Dark eyes closed in pleasure as Renji nipped at the quincy's neck.

"Uryuu, you're fantastic." The shinigami was enthralled with the dark haired teen and his friend. He moved his fingers in and out of Ichigo's ass. "Are you a virgin?"

"No! I have sex with Uryuu all the time!" Ichigo was outraged.

Ishida giggled, trying to move them in the direction of the bed. "No Renji, I've taken him once. He says he didn't like it." He whispered in Renji's ear. "He loved it."

"I bet he did." With one last hard kiss Renji pushed Ishida to the bed and pulled Ichigo to his chest with one hand. The other kept its rhythm in and out of Ichigo's ass. "Don't worry Ichi-chan, I won't hurt ya or nothin'." He kissed the orange haired teen to silence his complaints.

"Take him already." Ishida was kneeling on the bed watching the two shinigami together. It was exactly what he wanted to see. The two muscled forms rubbing together and attacking each others' mouths. The sight was almost enough to make him come right then and there.

"Yeah, hurry it up Red." Ichigo smirked as he leaned back onto those invading fingers and pulled the fukutaichou on top of him on Ishida's soft comforter.

"If that's what you want." Renji licked up Ichigo's neck and bit at the corner of his jaw, drawing out a long moan.

"Yeah, so stop taking your sweet time." Ichigo frowned. Renji moved over him, his hair hanging down around them, and Ishida passed them the lube again. Slick, Renji pressed in, his first thrust only going in halfway. "Ow! Wait a sec." Ichigo took deep breaths, his face screwed up in pain.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Renji's eyes were closed, trying to fight the urge to finish thrusting in. Ichigo was tight and hot, a perfect fuck.

"Okay, you can try some more now." Ichigo felt hands rubbing his chest and he looked up to see Ishida smiling down at him.

"Enjoying it yet?" Those dark eyes were leering at him and he scowled back.

"No. Move Renji." He turned his attention back to the shinigami buried inside of him. His red eyes were open, and he smiled down.

"If you say so." Renji took a deep breath and grabbed harder at Ichigo's thighs, the boys gasp allowing him the pause he needed to burry himself fully in his passage. Ichigo screamed and he pulled out and pistoned back in. Ichigo craned his neck backwards and caught a glimpse of his lover kneeling, a slim hand lightly stroking his erection.

"C'mere Uryuu. You're next." Ichigo closed his eyes and let Ishida lean over him, kissing him upside down. He was so aroused by the silky feel of another's tongue in his mouth and Renji taking him so forcefully he came as soon as a hit was landed on his prostate. "Agh!" White streams shot across his chest, some landing as far as his and Ishida's face, and Renji panted, his pace slowing down.

"Fuck! Yur too tight Ichi. I can't move no more." The convulsing passage massaged Renji and he came deep inside his friend, long before he had planned. Ishida watched the whole scene with a slight grin. Now it was his turn.

"Are you two up for it another round? I haven't come yet and I'd hate to see two strong shinigamis like you be put out after one fuck." He dragged his hand through his disheveled hair and tilted his head coyly.

"No way am I done. Yur mine next Quincy." Renji groaned as he pulled out of Ichigo and crawled over to pin Ishida below him. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." The boy cocked his head as if to say 'Really? You?'

"Me too." Ichigo rolled onto his stomach to watch as the redhead force his tongue down Ishida's throat. "I want some too." His ass was sore and he let his head fall forward.

"Me first." Renji moved his mouth across a sharp jaw and nibbled a soft earlobe.

"Both." Ishida wet his lips. "Let me take you Ichigo, please." His dark eyes darted between their faces. Ichigo paused for a moment before he nodded in hesitant agreement.

"Oh hell yes." Renji smashed their lips together again, the thought incredible to him. He helped Ichigo settle on Ishida's lap and watched the shinigami slowly lower himself onto the teen's aching erection. "God."

"God." The echoed exclamation left Ichigo's mouth in a breathy gasp, as he relaxed and let himself be filled again. It felt so much better than he remembered, even better than with Renji. Ishida was not as thick, but he was longer and it felt like it hit his prostate on the first try. He picked up his hips and dropped them again, and then again.

"You're so tight. More Ichigo, please." Ishida gave up on meeting the thrusts, instead letting his back fall to the soft surface of his bed. Ichigo continued to ride him and Renji moved his legs into a better position.

"Ready Quincy-kun?" Renji did not wait for an answer before he plunged his reawakened cock into Ishida's waiting opening. The boy screamed, arching off the bed and deeper inside of Ichigo. The two redheads were spurned further by his reaction, moving faster, thrusting deeper. "Humans are amazing." Renji panted as he watched the others underneath him.

"More Shinigami!" Ishida bucked his hips, begging Renji for more. Each movement of his friend and his lover only forced more into Ichigo and he was ecstatic with the pleasure. It was not much longer when he came, covering his hand and Ishida's chest. The Quincy came in him instantly, Renji forcing his hips forward a dozen more times before he followed. As they lay panting in the afterglow, Ishida smiled and let himself fall asleep with the others tangled around him, completely satisfied.

_______________

They didn't wake up in time to make it to school on time, but Ishida managed to get there by lunch. Renji and Ichigo looked like hell but he was fresh and chipper. After the last bell rang Rukia made her way to him, smiling.

"Oni-sama said next time the mongrel should bring you to him. He said that it was a grave accident that he was overlooked." She gave him a sly smile and knowing wink. "Rest up Ishida-kun, Oni-sama always tires out Renji." She was gone out the window in a rustle of skirt and Ishida was left with a wonderful new idea to ponder.

_______________

End Note: Next time, Byakuya and Hanataro get drunk (well, one of them does). I'm sorry this took so long; it was almost finished when I left for Europe for two weeks and then it took me another week to get settled back in (but it was totally worth it!!!!). I practiced my French and it was amazing (ten days in France, two in Spain). A week later and I'm still jet lagged. Enjoy! Please review to tell me what you liked or what you'd like to see (except no Kemapchi. He's creepy).

If you like het-- Very Festive (my best friend in the whole entire world) has an amazing Joker/OC fic that I would recommend. It is hilarious and very sexy, at the same time. (Also, the Hermés character happens to be based on me.) It's "When a Good Girl…"


	3. Accidental Drunken Desk Sex ByakuyaHana

6

Accidents

Chapter 3

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I did watch the anime, but I got to about episode 88 and said fuck it. I'm considering watch season nine just to see if Shusuke Amagai is yaoi-tastic. Or maybe not. If it's not good enough for the manga, what's the point? (Byakuya is way better in the manga anyways.)

Warnings: Anal, oral, drunken sex, a bit of mushiness, and some bloody/rough sex, oh, and naughty words...

Note: Pretty much crack…Byakuya/Hanataro. Ffor some reason I've been reading a lot of het recently. I blame Very Festive, but have no fear; het and yaoi are definitely compartmentalized in my crazed mind. I've decided there's a lot of stored up talking in Byakuya, he only needs a cute uke to let it out… Oh, and did I forget to mention that each of these (except for the first two) are completely unrelated? Well, they are.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I love some of the suggestions (Paradoxismminant-- that would be nice, so look out for some UlquiRenji!...maybe…hopefully…).

_______________

Byakuya did not like drinking alone. He did not really like drinking that much anyways, but had received the bottle of human alcohol as a present from Rukia and he was determined to finish it, alone or not. He would have invited others to join him but Renji and Rukia were in the human world, as were Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto, his normal drinking companions. The busty woman could convince her captain to drink only under the watchful supervision of the stoic captain.

He felt alone in his office, the more than half full bottle sitting on his desk in the failing light. It mocked him with its presence and strong taste—it was much more potent than the sake he was used to. He wanted something he had not indulged in since his wife had died. Alcohol made him horny, another reason to avoid the stronger stuff, especially with the beauties that surrounded him. A soft sigh escaped his lips when he was drawn from his thoughts as the screen door of his office quietly opened. A tiny bit of light leaked in from the hallway and he could make out a slim form.

"Oh! Kuchiki-taichou! I thought you had already left! I am so sorry!" The figure dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to the floor in a deep bow. A creamy white envelop was clutched in his slender fingers.

"From the fourth division? Why are you here?" His bleary eyes watched as a sweet face was lifted and warm eyes met his. "Come here."

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Hanataro had seen enough drunks come stumbling into the fourth division to recognize the signs. "Are you drunk?"

"Is that for me?" The captain motioned towards the envelope.

"Hai." Hanataro came closer and closer until he was inches from the other.

"Then yes, I do fear I am drunk. Would you like a drink? Perhaps as a trade?" A sly smile slid across his face and he poured a second glass of amber liquid, passing the glass and opening the message. It was from Unohana, and his smile softened. It read 'Relax. Hanataro Yamada has magical fingers.' She was trying to set him up. Again.

The boy sputtered as he took a trepid sip, the drink burning his throat. "Ugh. This is from the human world." He placed the glass on the desk and bowed his head. "If you're done Kuchiki-dono…"

"Oh no, you do not need to be so formal with me…" he cocked one eyebrow. If he didn't feel so loaded he would not have given that liberty.

"Hanataro, you can call me Hanataro." The small frame seemed to be trying to fold in on itself. He looked like he wanted to flee.

"Okay then Hanataro-kun, why don't you stay a bit?" Byakuya reached out to grab a sleeve at the same time that Hanataro moved away and the healer was thrown off balance, accidentally tumbling into Byakuya's surprisingly large lap. "Comfy, ne?" He knew if he was sober he would have let the boy go, but this seemed much more fun.

"H-hai Kuchiki-taichou." Big brown eyes refused to meet his own. He squirmed but his knees were on either side of Byakuya's, restricting their movements. The normally serine face was leering at him.

"You are much cuter than I thought. You can stay a while, can't you?" Hanataro nodded, face burning with embarrassment. They were silent, and a pampered hand came to stroke whispy black locks. "Very cute." He felt the words come out in a slur.

"Kuchiki-taichou-" it was not as if Hanataro was not enjoying the attention and gentle touches, but he did not want to take advantage of a drunken man. "I'm not." His head hung forward so his bangs fell over his face.

"Wrong, you're wrong. Very cute." The hand that had been stroking feathery hair took a pointed chin and pulled him close. "I think you are so very cute." Byakuya slowly claimed the trembling thin lips, a moan issuing forth from the younger shinigami when they made contact.

"Oh Taichou." Hanataro gasped for breath but let the kiss be reinitiated again and opened his mouth for the tongue that licked across the seems of his lips. The kiss was deepened until he was sure he would die of the pleasure of just the kiss. He had never had such a devastating kiss before.

"Do you still want to leave?" A small smile graced those reddened lips. Lips he had reddened.

"Oh no Taichou!" His eyes got impossibly wider. "Do you want me to?"

"No Yamada Hanataro, I do not." His hands started work on the ties of the other's uniform.

"You know me?" Shocked, he didn't even notice Byakuya divesting him of his clothing.

"Yes, your abilities have been talked about widely in my division. You have potential..." the boy blushed harder. "I always wanted to be a healer. I believe a good healer is worth more than a fighter." A small chuckle escaped. "Just do not tell Abarai."

"Taichou." Breathily Hanataro kissed the captain, his nimble fingers pushing at the captain's robe and uniform so more of a pale collarbone was revealed. He moved his mouth to suck at the skin, letting Byakuya busy himself with stroking his think chest and hips, rubbing circles everywhere he could.

"I will not stop now." Byakuya did not want to stop.

"I understand." Hanataro was far from a virgin but he had never been with some one who had treated him like this. "You can just go ahead."

Byakuya bit down hard on his pale collar bone. "I will not hurt you." Byakuya took the moment to pull off offensive hakama; he hated things that got in his way.

"Please." The now bare shinigami ground his erection against the clothed chest. "You can hurt me if you want." His whole face and chest were tinted with pink; the words came out of his mouth in gasps.

"If you insist." The captain bent Hanataro backwards over his desk and bit down on a hardened nipple until the other screamed. He shrugged out of his clothing, leaving nothing between them. When the first nipple was inflamed he moved to the other one. His elbow knocked against the bottle he had been nursing earlier and he placed it on the floor, thankful for the warmth and mind-numbed courage it had given him, even though it was just a lowly human product.

"Ah, Taichou, more. Please more!" Hanataro bucked up, rubbing himself against Byakuya. The desk was cold under his back and he just wanted more.

"Suck." Long fingers pressed into Hanataro's parted mouth. He gladly took them in, running his tongue over and between them. When they were wet enough Byakuya pulled away, leaving him lying there alone, moaning at the loss of warmth. The first digit breeched the tight ring of the healer's ass.

"Don't stretch me too much. I…ah! I want…ah, to feel it…" he was having a lot of trouble forming coherent thoughts. He arched back to get more of the intrusion. "Do it now." He gasped. Two fingers were too much. He liked the burning, the pulling, how it stayed with him long after the act was over.

"If you wish." Gritting his teeth Byakuya lined his impressive erection up and shoved it half way in. Hanataro choked back a moan. Crimson seeped the out in a thin trickle, slicking the hot passage.

"So good! Ah…fuck me Taichou! Kuchiki-taichou, fuck me as hard as you can!" The long haired man did just that, completely sheathing himself in Hanataro. He pulled out, slamming back in. It was too good to stop. Hanataro encouraged each thrust with streams of dirty words. "Oh, yeah, you're so good!...Fuck me with that hard cock…I want it, I want more. I want your cock!"

"Dirty boy, you are too much." He was too drunk to hold out much longer. "I'm going to come."

"Come in me. Stain me, ah….mark me!" Catching bruised, glossy red lips in a heated kiss Byakuya drove his thumb nail into the slit of Hanataro's arousal and the younger shinigami was suddenly coming. The pain and pleasure made his eyes blur white around the edges and he dragged Byakuya after him, tightening his fluttering muscles so that the erection spearing him was caught, deep inside. He felt the burning sensation as he was filled and the kiss became gentle, relaxed.

"Hanataro, I may be drunk but I do not regret this." He was not going to let go. Byakuya felt sleep over come him and he refused to pull out of the other, letting them both sleep, on the desk, still connected.

_______________

Byakuya woke with a start, realizing his head was pounding and his face was pressed against the hard wood of an office desk. Hanataro's sweet face was inches away and he smiled. Then a picture on the desk caught his eye. With one hand he pushed his bangs back, freed from the kenseikan during their romp the night before (he had to remember to look for them…), looking around. Fuck! He realized the desk he had fucked his new lover against was not his own! He had accidentally sat at Renji's desk when he started to drink and…

Oh well, he could clean up all the evidence before the brash shinigami came back. Hanataro was stirring and he was tempted to take him again. He could feel himself growing hard inside the ass he was already buried in. "Pretty little healer, the sun is up."

"Taichou?" He rubbed his eyes and moaned as his cock twitched in growing excitement.

"Byakuya. Are you ready for another bout?" He grinned wickedly at the big black eyes.

"Hai…Byakuya." He smiled at the way it sounded on his lips. Maybe being an errand boy between the fourth and sixth wasn't going to be so bad after all…

_______________

End note: Yay! I actually finished it! I have been so busy with school and a play, and it is this or sleep and I need sleep. It will be at least another few weeks until I get anything else posted. Still, reviews always make me type faster… Thanks for reading and anyone who has dropped me a line or suggested a pairing!


	4. Accidental Alley Encounter UlquiorraRenj

5

Accidents

Chapter 4

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: Don't own. Honestly.

Warnings: Sex, language, little bit of coercion, but it doesn't take much to get Renji to sleep with someone. But mainly sex…between Renji and Ulqui!

Note: It's short, and not very friendly…I've been busy, something I don't see lessening in the near future. I'm still accepting requests/suggestions. Pretty much, this was written in one sitting…I don't like it that much (okay, a little), but oh well, enjoy and please review!

________________________

Renji was pissed and horney. His captain had a lover, his best friends had lovers, and he was alone. And horney. Really, really horney. He wandered the streets of Karakura town in his shinigami form, looking for something to do or someone to kill. His attention was caught by a flash of reistau coming from a nearby alley. He shunpoed and found himself looking at a closing portal. Standing in front of the receding blackness was a pale figure clothed in white. Renji grinned. "Hello Espada. What brings you here? Do you want to die?"

"No trash. I am not here to kill. Aizen-sama told me I was to learn more about shinigami. You have stumbled here and now I have been saved from searching." A bored monotone passed between pale lips and Renji's hand tightened on the handle of his zanpakuto.

"What are you talking about?" Renji backed up, no longer wanting to face this foe in the darkened alley.

"Aizen-sama said you would be afraid of me." No emotion showed, but Renji got the feeling the espada was going to enjoy what ever he had planned. "I wanted the other one, but you'll do." A white light exploded from his hand and Renji felt frozen.

"What did you do?" He could not hide the hint of fear in his voice. The redhead tried to back up and found himself between the espada and a brick wall.

"It dampens reistau. No one will find us until I leave. You are trapped until I release the barrier." A smile tugged on the corner of his pale lips, but nothing showed on his face to Renji.

"Get away from me!" Renji tried to shove the figure away and only met solid, cold flesh. It was like and animated corpse. He panicked and pressed three fingers into the darkness of the hole at the base of a slender neck and tried to grab at something. Ulquiorra pulled back slightly, wiping his arm out and pinning Renji to the wall by the neck.

"You must be a stupid shinigami to try something like that." He pressed the length of his body against his prisoner. "Now be still."

Renji wasn't going to stand there and be raped. He knew that was what was coming. He desperately sought out another way out. "I'll teach you everything you want to know."

"I have no need of your offer. I can force it from you." The espada rocked his hips forward, a hardness forming already.

"Don't." Renji's eyes darted nervously around the alley. He tired not to panic. "Please."

"You cannot tell me what to do." Pining him with only one hand, he used his free hand to pull on the ties of the shinigami's uniform.

"Wait. If you want sex, let me make this about you. I'll make you feel real good. I've been told I'm good." Renji cursed himself. At least this way he would have some control.

"Why?"

"It'll be better. For us both." There was no way Renji was going to raped, not by one of Aizen's lackeys.

He took a second to think about it. "Go ahead Shinigami." He released the large hands. "Do not cross me." The redhead nodded. He reached out and tugged the former hollow to him, covering his lips and forcing them open. The kiss was not gentle or loving, but rather animalistic and harsh, no thinking involved. Their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance. Renji could tell the other had done this before.

"I have a name. Abarai Renji-fukutaichou, of the Sixth division." Pulling back Renji ran his fingers over puffy lips and down so that his hands rested on the intruder's shoulders. He licked his lips. Up close the arrancar was alluring and he was finding himself looking forward to this.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, cuarta Espada." His expression had not changed once since they met. "Do not waist my time with your worthless words."

"Hn." Renji's hands started downwards, moving heavy white and black material aside, revealing creamy white skin and a black tattoo. Renji leaned forward and traced the exposed number with his tongue. Ulquiorra's hands found his hair and threaded in, loosening his ponytail. He let no sounds escape him, the pleasure of the action was not wasted on him.

Renji continued moving south, biting at pebbled nipples and moaning when his hair was pulled, indicating what the arrancar liked or disliked. He finally fell to his knees, moving his tongue in and out of a bellybutton and across chiseled abs. Finally the stoic male gave in. "More." His voice came out strained and his hips jerked forward to prove his point. He'd never had a partner who paid him this much attention before. Aizen-sama did not care enough to, nor did the other inhabitants of Hueco Mundo.

"Yeah." Renji's voice was thick with desire. He loved hard, muscular, male bodies. This one was perfect, flawless. His hands worked on pants while his mouth was occupied with nipping at pale skin. "Beautiful." The fabric of the immaculate bottoms fell to the ground and he was met with the sight of a curving, red erection, already dripping. One hand dropped to palm himself and he reached out and took a hold of it at the base. His tongue came out, slowly licking from his hand to the tip, gathering the pearls of liquid forming there. A throaty sound drifted out from above him. He repeated the motion until the entire cock was moistened. "Now tell me what you want." He teased the hardened head.

Green eyes looked down and met rust colored ones. "Take me in your mouth. All the way." Renji smirked and opened his lips, taking in only the tip. He gave it one hard suck until hips bucked forward and it was forced down his throat. He resisted gagging and let Ulquiorra's hands in his hair guide it in and out of his mouth. Every time it drew so the head was only left in his mouth he stroked it with his tongue and when it was forced deeper he swallowed as hard as he could around it. The hand that had been at the base he moved to cup tightening balls, rolling them in his palm and feeling the silky skin as Ulquiorra continued to thrust harder.

Suddenly, the arrancar pulled back, forcing Renji up, back onto his feet, his freed hair falling around his face. "I am going to take you." His nimble fingers tore Renji's uniform from his body. He stared appraisingly at the tan, tattooed form. The body was taller then his own, wider, and the muscles more pronounced, but he knew he was stronger.

"Fuck no! I'm not going to-" Renji was cut off by Ulquiorra's mouth, the espada was kissing him, forcing him into submission. Their naked bodies pressed against each other and he felt cold fingers sliding down his back, pressing into his most intimate parts. It wasn't that he hadn't been on the bottom; it was more the principle of the matter.

The hand disappeared from Renji's back only to reappear near their mouths, Ulquiorra slipping them into the kiss to slick them up somewhat. He brought them back down and pressed the first into Renji. The redhead stiffened, and then groaned into the kiss. Another was eased into him and he went boneless. "Abarai Renji you are prepared now." He took one step back, and Renji leaned against the wall of the alley.

His glazed eyes closed and he nodded his consent. He felt Ulquiorra lift one leg and then the other so they were wrapped around his thin waist. He only reacted when a hand enclosed his erection and suddenly sharp pain exploded in his back. Ulquiorra did not wait for him to adjust. He immediately started moving, pulling out and thrusting back in, his pace fast and hard. Renji bucked up to meet the thrusts, pleasure shocking his system as his prostate was continually stimulated. "More! Fuck me harder!" He screamed and his hands tugged on his nipples and Ulquiorra's. Renji tightened his legs around his trim waist, pulling Ulquiorra closer.

"Abarai." The Espada quickened his pace, the movement of his hand on Renji's cock matching that of his hips. He claimed the redhead's panting mouth once more, feeling his orgasm approaching. "Come for me."

Renji saw stars as warmth spread in his ass and he was coming, harder than he thought he could all over their chests and Ulquiorra's hand. He bit his tongue when the other pulled back, all sound getting caught in his throat. "Fuck." His legs fell to the ground, limp. The only thing holding him up was Ulquiorra's prone body pressing him into the bricks. As soon as his senses came back to him he pushed against the slender male. "Get off me."

Ulquiorra snorted and stood up, slowly gathering his clothes and redressing in silence. Renji watched him, pulling up his pants. Finally, Ulquiorra opened a portal back to Hueco Mundo. He turned to Renji. "Shinigami trash, you were…interesting. I will remember that when I kill you."

"Yeah, sure." Renji snorted, pushing his loose hair back from his face. "I enjoyed it too."

"The barrier will dissolve as soon as I am gone." With that he turned and left; his body disappearing into the void. Aizen-sama was waiting for him.

Renji watched, an ache begging to develop in his lower back. The enemy was gone and he was free, and yet all he wanted to do was bring the creature back for another round. Next time he wouldn't be accidentally caught in an alley unawares. Then he'd be seme and all would be right with the world. Now he had to get back to the shop and shower before that damned nosy shopkeeper found out what had just happened.

________________________

End Note: Never again will I write Ulquiorra. He has no personality. I was totally inspired by the end of chapter 352. Ichigo looks super amazing with long hair (*squee*)! Sorry about that…Any reviews are welcome (I got two in a row and sat down and wrote this…) Coming up: Seme!Hitsugaya and SuperUke!Hanatarou! And then Byakuya/Ichigo/(Renji?), then something with Grimmjow (he's my favorite). Tell me more please! Thanks to all who have reviewed. I love them!


	5. Accidental Sensei Seduction RyuukenIchi

Accidents

Chapter 5

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor am I making any money off of this. Tite Kubo does, lucky bastard.

Warnings: Yaoi, anal, AU/AR, piercing, lemon, medical attention, "sensei" fetish. Pretty bad OOCness. Ishida Ryuuken/Kurosaki Ichigo.

Author's note: I love this pairing! I don't really like Isshin, but I love Ryuuken. He's a smexy doctor and I love lab coats…drool worthy all the way. The Ishida's are so cute. Anyways, when it says 'Ishida' it means Ryuuken unless otherwise stated. Sorry about any confusion. Ichigo is 18 in this one, no mentions of the war or the plot really at all, so this is sorta AU/AR. I really see Ichigo with an older man because he's so…temperamental and moody; he needs someone to control him. Forgive me for OOCness! This took a lot longer then I thought it would

The manga is pissing me off because I hate Yammy (so un-smexy) so this took a few days longer. Please review!

________________________

The doctor walked into the sterile white room, his eyes drifting up from the chart he was holding. He took in the sight of a scowling teen, not much older than his own son, on the bed. "Hello." He adjusted his glasses. "What seems to be your problem?"

The teen continued to scowl at him. "You have my fucking chart in your hands, why don't you just read it." Even crossing his arms, he did not look very intimidating in his hospital gown.

"I have. I wanted to hear it in your own words." The doctor was not going to waste any time on this if he wasn't going to be cooperated with. "Please uh," he scanned the paper, "Kurosaki Ichigo-kun?"

The teen turned bright red. "Well, um, I," he took a deep breath, "I went and got a piercing and now its infected but I think its healed over and it really hurts." He spoke without taking a break, his words slurring together.

"Show me."

"Sensei, please don't laugh." The blushing reddened even more and the doctor was afraid something might rupture.

"I will not, I promise. Call me Ishida-sensei." Tight-lipped, he straightened his glasses. Ichigo could not fail to notice his attractive features behind the glasses and pristine silver hair; he looked so much like him…

"Okay." Hesitantly, Ichigo lifted the hem of his hospital gown, revealing his limp cock with the head reddened, pierced by a shinning silver ring. "It really hurts." His whimper softened the doctor's attitude somewhat. It did look painful.

"May I?" He pulled two plastic gloves out and started pulling them on. Ichigo nodded. He gently held the member, examining the source of the problem. "How long ago did you have this done?"

"I got it on my eighteenth birthday; almost five weeks ago." He stiffened when cold fingers pulled back at his foreskin. "It healed quickly and I had sex…ahhhh."

"If looks like something must have gotten in there. I can give you some antiseptic and antibiotics. You should refrain from ejaculation for a week and come back and see me." He grabbed a bottle of peroxide from a tray and a sterile swab, laying them in front of the bed. "I am going to clean this now." His gorgeous, deep voice made everything seem perfectly fine.

"O-okay." Ichigo bit his lip. It hurt but the hand stroking him felt so good after abstaining until his Prince Albert had healed. He tensed, arching up when the barbell was removed and liquid was poured over the hole. The pain made his eyes tear up and he was afraid he was going to pass out. The swabbing was hazed over in his mind and finally it stopped, he felt a slight tug and the barbell was back. It felt better already and he couldn't help but be a little aroused... "Ishida-sensei?"

"I am finished. You understand what needs to be done?" Ishida stood up and removed his gloves, trying to ignore the erection his patient was sporting.

"Thank you. I'm sorry-" Ichigo embarrassedly fixed his dressing gown, covering his groin. He looked up at Ishida, the light from the window glinting off his glasses.

"Do not thank me. I am giving this to you because of your father. I will not tell him, nor do I care why you did not ask him for help. Just, in the future, I would hope you thought about your choices a little better." The doctor nodded, leaving a prescription on the bedside table, and left. The poor boy had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he would be back to the hospital before long, no matter what Goat-face said about the evil hospital director, the old man was just jealous!

________________________

Ichigo did as the doctor told him. He cleaned out his piercing twice a day and he abstained from sex—not hard to do when his boyfriend was avoiding him—and it seemed to be getting better. The pain was gone and there was no unusual puffiness or infected looking skin. The only problem was he was so horney he wasn't sure if he could make it through his appointment. Sitting again on a bed in the hospital he steeled himself.

Ishida-sensei was in as soon as Ichigo was changed. "I see you came back. I wasn't sure if you would." He smiled and Ichigo was shocked at the change. Ishida-sensei was hot, it wasn't as if he had just noticed but when he smiled…it was amazing how stunning the man really was.

"Yeah, of course I did. I said I would." His lips curled down into a deep frown and he crossed his arms. Just because he was a teenager didn't mean he couldn't be trusted.

"You did." He smiled as his gaze shifted to the skin of creamy thighs exposed by Ichigo's movement. "How does it feel? All better?"

"Yeah. I think. It doesn't hurt anymore." Ichigo smiled shyly.

"Good. Can I see it?" Ichigo lifted his dressing gown and the doctor put his gloves on, lifting the heavy flesh, already hardening from the attention. He twisted the metal to check for infection and Ichigo moaned.

"It feels much better." His voice was husky as warm hands touched him.

"It looks better. Just take care of it." Ishida took a step back, the male in front of him was looking sexier and sexier by the second, but he was still a patient. Deep breath, in and out. "You can resume whatever sexual activity you were engaged in before the…infection."

"Great. Thank you so much Sensei." Ichigo lifted his arms over his head, taking his covering with it, baring his perfectly chiseled body to the medical practitioner. "Actually, I can't really. My boyfriend dumped me." He looked up through orange lashes coyly. "Sensei is so caring, he could help."

"Kurosaki-kun, I do not think that would be appropriate." He swallowed hard, his throat feeling suddenly dry and his tie too tight.

"Do you really care? I think you are hot and you want me. That's why you're being so nice. You don't treat my father this kindly and he is a colleague, and an old friend." Ichigo dragged one hand up from his groin to his neck, tracing the indents of his hardened abs and collar bone. "Please, Sensei?"

"Kurosaki-kun—"

"Call me Ichigo, Sensei."

"Ichigo-kun." Ishida knew this was wrong but—he didn't care any more, there were worse thing he could do. He moved forward with a Quincy's grace and grabbed a pointed chin, forcing Ichigo's face up, and he claimed that pouting mouth with a kiss. Ichigo reacted immediately, wrapping his arms around the doctor's neck and pressing them closer.

Finally the kiss broke and Ishida pressed his flushed forehead against Ichigo's. "Sensei." His face and chest were tinted pink and Ishida felt he couldn't restrain himself any more.

"Ryuuken. Call me Ryuuken-sensei." He put one knee up on the bed and moved down to nip and kiss broad shoulders and a defined collar bone. "You are beautiful."

"No, Ryuuken-sensei. Why does everyone say that? I hate it! I'm not beautiful, I'm a man." Ichigo scowled, pressing on Ishida's shoulders. The doctor decided Ichigo's breathy gasps of his name in the most erotic way.

The man chuckled. "Men are beautiful too, and you are a striking example." He took Ichigo's face in his hands and claimed those pursed lips in a kiss, forcing them open with his tongue. The redhead relaxed into him, and he moved one palm down a chiseled chest, stopping to tweak a nipple as hard as he could, drawing out a pained cry. "Tell Sensei what you need."

"Touch me more." Ichigo sucked in a deep breath. "Play with my ring. Then sensei, oh, please, Ryuuken-sensei, please. So good! Fuck me!" Ishida's hands were everywhere, touching everything, stroking, pulling, and teasing past the point of comfort. "Please!"

"Yes, anything." The doctor laid sweet kisses along his broad shoulders and down, along his stomach, until he reached the younger male's extremely swollen erection, the silver ring poking out. One hand moved it, twisting it through the turgid flesh. Ichigo moaned at the sensation. Ryuuken suddenly removed his hand, glistening with pre-come. He raised it to Ichigo's lips and he took them in, cleaning them.

"Ryuuken-sensei, please hurry." Ichigo arched up when those same fingers that had just been in his mouth found their way to his ass. The first circled his puckered ring, sending shivers up his spine. When it plunged in he screamed, shoving his fist into his mouth to muffle the sound. Soon he felt three moving in and out, stretching him and spreading a dull, blissful burn throughout his lower back. "Now!" He tried to move back further onto the fingers but the doctor's hand on his hips stopped him.

"Ichigo-kun, I am going to-"

"Yes! Just do it!" Ichigo screwed his eyes shut; he wanted the older man so badly!

Ishida pulled out his fingers only to reach into his pocket and pull out a condom, unwrapping it and rolling it on, the pre-come on his fingers slicking up the plastic surface. "Ichigo-kun." He lined himself up with the teen's ass, pulling him to sit on the very edge of the bed. When he was all lined up he thrust in as hard as he could, seating his cock fully with one movement in the clenching muscles.

"Ah! Ryuuken-sensei! Your cock feels so good! More!" Ichigo threw his head back, panting as he was impaled on Ryuuken. He tried to move back against the solid flesh but the Quincy was set on controlling the pace himself.

"Stop squirming." Ryuuken rested his forehead against the others', his glasses fogging up between their labored breaths. "I am going to start moving now." Receiving a moan and a nod he pulled out slightly and eased back, groaning at the tightness.

"Sensei, please, move faster!" Ichigo threw his head back and cried out, trying to move back against the feeling of fullness. "You feel…ah…so good!" He got his wish, and a pounding pace was set by the silver-haired man.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun." He did not think he could last much longer. He hadn't had a lover in years and the sight of the redhead on his lap was too much.

Ichigo knew just how the doctor felt. He cried out again in pleasure as his prostate was stimulated and a large, warm hand covered his pulsing erection, tugging and moving the ring around. "Ryuuken-sensei!" He was coming before he knew it and soon he doctor stilled, his arms still around the slimmer, yet more muscular body. He had felt the doctor come, warmth seeping into him through the thin plastic separating them.

"Ichigo-kun." Ishida was pulling out with a hiss, looking at the thoroughly debauched, and very sexy, teen in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak.

"After that, you can't say you don't want to see me any more. I'll hurt myself everyday and come here if that's what it takes to see you." Ichigo's dazed expression was ruined by a slight pout and furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh, that's not it Ichigo-kun." The doctor smirked. "I was just going to say that it appears your piercing healed very nicely."

"Oh, yes, yes it did."

________________________

His eyes got wide and his bag slipped from his grasp as he took in the sight in front of him. He had been told to come to the hospital to meet his new mother. What he was greeted with was the sight of his father pinning his shirtless crush, who he had thought was his best friend, to his father's desk. To say he was shocked was an understatement. "Uryuu." Ichigo looked up at him through his thick eyelash from his upside-down position on the desk. He looked much to pleased to be there.

"K-Kurosaki?!" Ishida didn't know what to say.

"You know your new mother already then." His father smirked.

"He's my CLASSMATE! Of course I know him!" Ishida balled his hands into fists. "What happened to your 'no shinigami rule'? I hate you!" Uryuu picked up his bag and angrily fled the room, the hospital, and the two men who had made his life hell for so long.

"I think that went well." Ichigo held up his arms, trying to get his older lover to kiss him again.

"He took it better than I expected." Ryuugen leaned down, lips brushing along Ichigo's jaw and ear. "He likes you."

"I know, but he's such a prick." Ichigo frowned. He wanted to have desk sex, not talk about the person he once wanted. No more, he had found someone much more suited to him.

"You are too my little shinigami." With that Ryuugen swooped down and captured his young lover's mouth, claiming him again. After all his son would calm down eventually, and then they could all settle down and finally be a good family, together.

________________________

End Note: Renji was Ichigo's last boyfriend. I don't know why, but just because I'm the author, so there. I can see them dating, but never staying together.

Next up (in no particular order) Hitsugaya/Hanataro, Byakuya/Ichigo/(Renji?), Hisagi Shuuhei/Yumichika (my new favorite character), Grimmjow/somebody. I'll take suggestions, but I don't like Yamada, Kenpachi, Iba, Komamura, or pretty much anyone who is not bishi. I'm thinking about a second one to follow up this one, with Uryuu getting a beau, I just don't know who. (I thought about Isshin, but then I was like...no.)

Please review! It helps me write faster, and right now I really need inspiration. I want to cosplay as Lisa, but I don't have a school girl uniform, only a summer kimono. *sigh*


	6. Accidental Uniform Mixup GrimmjowUryuu

Accidents

Chapter 6

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor am I making any money off of this. Tite Kubo does, lucky bastard.

Warnings: Cross-dressing, yaoi, anal, oral, rimming, fingering, language, etc. Not as violent as I thought it would be. Grimmjow/Ishida

Author's note: While I did this I had a definite picture of what Schoolgirl!Ishida looked like, so I tried to draw it. It sort of came out okay. His face looks really good, and so does the skirt, but I don't much like the rest. Check it out at

www (dot) theotaku (dot) com/fanart/view/295371/ishisa_in_a_schoolgirl_uniform (just remove the spaces and put the dots in where indicated) it's not my best work, so be forewarned, its just an idea sketch.

This chapter is dedicated to Undacuvasesshyluva, for her amazingness in suggesting the pairing and letting me proof her stuff. Thanks, I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

­­________________________

"Oi, girlie." A tall, turquoise haired man clamped one hand down on the shoulder of a school girl. She eeped and turned, staring at him from behind rimless glasses with big, dark blue eyes. "Ya Ichigo's bitch?"

"No! Unhand me!" The girl—he started to wonder, she had the flattest chest he had ever seen—tried to wrench away from his grasp, but found her self pinned to the solid wall she had been walking by. "I have nothing to do with Kurosaki!" Her husky voice was indignant that he would even have been associated with them.

"You're lyin' to me. I can smell his reiatsu all over you." The larger figure pressed his long form against the human girl.

"No! It's the uniform. He gave it to me." A crimson blush spread across delicate cheekbones and his slender nose. Grimmjow wasn't sure he could stop even if this wasn't Ichigo's bitch.

"Now, why would he do that?" That beautiful face looked him straight in the eyes and he knew this was the person. Not even Hime was as beautiful as this slim creature.

"Let me go!" The girl struggled against him his hands curled into fists, beating at Grimmjow's strong, muscled chest. "I have nothing that the arrancar want." She sounded so sad saying that. At one point there was something she had that Aizen would have wanted.

"Naw, I don' think so little girlie." The evil dark laughter sent shivers down Ishida's spine. He swooped down and captured those sweet, slim lips. He moved his own mouth harshly over them. When they parted in a desperate attempt to plea for mercy, he forced his tongue inside, stroking and sucking on every inch of that sinful mouth. Finally, he felt his captive kissing him back, and moaning when his sharp teeth nicked her tongue. "Darlin' I ain't goin' to hurt ya, so relax and let's enjoy this." He tangled one hand in short raven locks, as soft to the touch as raw silk.

"No, please…" The plea was not convincing, not when a pink tongue came out and wetted those reddened lips and a she groaned when Grimmjow dragged one large, calloused hand up the length of her bare leg, from the top of her thigh-high socks to the edge of her skirt.

"Call me Grimmjow, girlie." He leaned back down for another kiss, sliding his hand up farther, just tracing the edge of her panties. He hoped they had little strawberries all over them. That would make this so much sweeter. Wait. What the Fuck… "Girlie, I think you've been keepin' somethin' from Grimmy." He pulled away from the kiss only to lick a path up an arched neck and nip at a small ear lobe. "Ya ain't no girlie, girlie. That's false advertizin'." He laughed and squeezed the little surprise under the pleated skirt.

Ishida gasped. "Ah! No…please stop!...Ah, nguhh…" He found stringing words into complete sentences difficult when an enemy soldier was feeling him up. He realized he didn't want it to stop. It felt so good, and no one paid him any attention now that his powers were gone. Grimmjow's hand suddenly left and he bucked his hips, trying to get that wonderful pressure back.

"So, are ya Ichigo's bitch? Do ya like this?" He squeezed the erection beneath the skirt and lacey panties.

"Yes! But, I'm…ugh…I'm not his…gods…more Grimmjow!...I am not his bitch!" Ishida arched up and came, just from the stimulation of the arrancar's hand.

"Naw, not anymore. Now, yer mine." Grimmjow smirked evil. "Do ya want me to fuck you here or somewhere else?" He lapped at the panting mouth, catching a bead or two of sweat.

"I have an apartment." He closed his eyes, going completely lax in the strong arms, and letting his thin body be pulled flush against Grimmjow. He felt unbelievable uncomfortable coming down from his orgasm, feeling the wet, cooling mess against his groin. Grimmjow was purring as he nuzzled his hair, and Ishida felt a solid, hot mass pressing into his thigh. "You can take me there." He was in too deep already, why not take the plunge?

"Oh, little girlie, I'm goin' to fuck yer little ass in that skirt until ya can't stand any more." He lowered his head so he could suck on the tiny bit of collar bone peeking out. "Point the way."

Ishida nodded, wrapping one arm around the enemy's shoulder. He looked up, placing a caste kiss on smirking lips. "Out the alley, then to the…ah…right, three streets…if you don't stop, I won't be able to…gods…tell you…" Grimmjow was busily working on covering his entire neck in hickies. "Then a left, two blocks, and it's the three level apartment building." The quincy thrust his hips forward in an attempt to get more. His breath became painfully heavy, and Grimmjow took the hint. In a flash of sonido they were standing at the apartment and Ishida found his feet on the ground again.

"Which room?"

"3-B." Ishida pressed a key into the other man's hand and buried his face in the folds of his white top. It was another smooth, motionless journey that Ishida found himself in the foyer of his apartment. Grimmjow dropped the key on the floor, slamming the door shut behind them with his foot. His large hand grasped fine, dark hair and wretched the boy's neck back so he could plunder that sweet mouth again. The boy moaned and he pulled him tighter, the hand not in his hair squeezing a small, round, delightfully tight ass. The kiss broke and Ishida wrapped one arms around his neck, the other pressing sharply into the bone mask on the arrancar's face.

"Where's the bed?" Grimmjow's growl shot straight to the Quincy's groin.

"First door on the…ah…left." Ishida tried to think coherently, but it was hard when a cold hand was up his shirt, twisting and pulling on his nipples. Grimmjow lifted him by his ass, carrying him into his bedroom and throwing him down on the bed.

The teal-haired espada towered over the teen, pulling off his hakama and jacket, throwing them carelessly to the floor. "I'm gonna mount ya now, girlie." He tore the wet underwear away.

Ishida suddenly scrabbled back, his face livid. "Without stretching me?" The squeak was so cute Grimmjow chuckled.

"Fuck no. A virgin like ya couldn't take me without a few fingers first." He grinned and crawled on the bed, pinning Ishida to the soft surface by dropping his groin onto the other's hips. He ground down and Ishida's head went back, slamming into the wall.

"Ow, ugh." He sat up, pushing the teal-haired espada off of him, clutching the back of his head. "Ow." Tears sprang into his eyes.

Suddenly, Grimmjow became much more human. He hated his partners getting hurt during sex, even if it was just foreplay and not his fault. "Are ya okay?"

"Yeah, oh god, yeah. It just hurts." He wiped away a tear and leaned back on his elbows, throwing Grimmjow a half-lidded look. "It was an accident, so make me forget it."

And forget it he did. Grimmjow was kissing him again, rubbing his stomach and chest, and playing with his hardened pink nipples. He found his sera-fuku top pulled over his head and it was bliss for their over-heated skin to finally meet. "Better?"

"Yes." Ishida hissed as the arrancar moved down him body, full lips moving over his skin and the hardness of his mask digging in alongside. He arched his back when that sinful mouth—and sinful it was—reached his stomach. His nipples were being tugged on by rough fingers, and a long, rough tongue licked all over the flat panes of his abs. They weren't heavily defined, but the slight ridges of his abs tingled as the tongue laved them.

"Are ya a virgin?" Grimmjow grinned up at him, from where he was crouched over Ishida's lower half.

"Kind of." Ishida's blush deepened, and he threaded his long fingers into teal hair.

"Kinda?" His teasing tone was accompanied by a languorous lick along the junction of Ishida's hip and groin, pushing the skirt up with his nose.

"I've…ah…had…stuff up there, but never another man." He arched up against the espada. He groaned when he felt warm hands turning over his hips, forcing him to kneel, his face pressed into his soft pillows.

"Well, girlie, you're in for a treat." Grimmjow's entire body was pressed along his back, curving around him. Slowly, the male kissed the nape of his neck, nipping and licking once again, as he made his way down. The longest pause was when the feline reached the two thumb prints at the base of Ishida's spine. He scraped his fangs across the silken skin and felt a fine trembling of the teen's frame. Suddenly that wicked tongue was at his most private of places.

"Grimmjow-san!" Ishida nearly screamed when he felt the muscle invading him. After all, it was the strangest, most wondrous thing he had felt. It moved in and out, stroking him, filling him, sucking at him.

"You should be honored. This is the most intimate thing a cat will do girlie." Grimmjow pulled back with one last lick. Ishida turned to look over his shoulder. "I need something slick, girlie, if you don't want this to hurt." The quincy nodded and handed him a tube from on top of his nightstand. He read the label. "Lubrication? There's this special stuff that the Szayel-bastard makes and ya just glide in like ya wouldn't believe." He opened the cap and poured some on his fingers, spreading it around. "This looks nice too." He reached down and pressed his finger into a smooth perineum. The thin body stiffened and collapsed, rolling over. Long legs spreading widely for him and he settled in the middle of them.

"Please." His midnight blue eyes were closed and he sighed as a long, thick finger slid into him. The first one went in easily, stroking his hot insides twice before another joined it. This one burned, but he lost all concerns with the pain as he was kissed. The third hurt, no talented tongue could mask that. Grimmjow was spreading his fingers as widely as he could and soon they vanished completely.

"Touch me, girlie." Grimmjow's control was slipping and he wanted to feel the artistic fingers clamped onto his shoulders put to good use. Ishida did as he was told, one hand coming down and wrapping around Grimmjow's adamantine cock, spreading the moisture from the tip down and all over. He marveled at the shape, it was distinctly feline and much larger than those of the other teenaged males he had seen before. Dark blue eyes met light blue ones and he found himself being kissed again, and his hands were now spreading the lube Grimmjow had sprinkled over them.

"Oh gods Grimmjow…" Ishida's legs were hiked over wide shoulders and muscles rippled above him as the arrancar got in place.

"I don't like hurting my partners, girlie, but you're a virgin, and there's nothing to be done 'bout it." Grimmjow smiled and thrust in. Ishida gasped and he felt his muscles clamp down, trapping the other only half-in. "Relax, girlie, ya gotta relax. Please, or else, there won't be anything left for me to fuck ya with."

"I'm trying!" Ishida tried to keep breathing. In and out. In and out. Grimmjow was rubbing circles on his hips with calloused thumbs, and he centered his thoughts on the relaxing feeling. It seemed to work because Grimmjow shoved the rest of his hard cock in with no preamble. It hurt, but it was throbbing and scalding, and it somehow felt good—exceptionally so. "Move, oh…ahhh….move, please!"

Grimmjow was still; his face buried in the thigh-high knee socks Ishida was wearing. "Aw, girlie, I think I might get addicted to this." He pulled out only to slam back in, the forcing the bed to knock against the wall. He repeated the action, each thrust faster and harder.

"Ah…harder!" Ishida rubbed up against him as his prostate was found.

"Oh, keep squirming like that, girlie." He knew he wouldn't be able to stand much more. The boy felt like a vice, wonderfully hot. Ishida's hands were threaded into his hair and they pulled the fang-filled mouth to the teen's. This kiss was much harsher than before and Grimmjow reached a hand between them, stroking the boy to completion.

"Grimmjow!" Ishida was coming, harder than he had ever before, and the pleasure doubled when he felt molten liquid fill him. Grimmjow was trembling inside of him, his hips continuing to jerk forward. He finally stilled, looking at the blissful boy beneath him. "That was…"

"Don't ya say it…" Grimmjow realized he didn't know the name of the human he had just fucked. Calling him 'Ichigo's bitch' probably wasn't right anymore. This was going to be his bitch.

"Ishida, Uryuu Ishida." The pink flush from Ishida's face to mid-chest deepened in a rosy blush. "I am a Quincy."

"Quincy, huh? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, at you're service." The teal-haired arrancar winked and thrust his hips forward gently.

"I enjoyed that service but-" Ishida was cut off as Grimmjow pulled out of him, flipped him over and forced his half-hard erection back in, all in one smooth movement. He had been too distracted by the play of light on rippling muscles to pay it much mind until his face was once again against his pillows.

"I'm glad ya think that, 'cause there's more. I'm not done with you yet." He liked having Ishida on his knees under him. This was how a real panther did it, how his inner-hollow wanted it. The fact that the brat wanted it just as badly made everything better.

________________________

Ishida felt wonderfully exhausted after another two bouts with the arrancar. He had finally collapsed after coming for the fourth time, Grimmjow had filled him three times, and the former hollow showed a surprisingly caring side. He used Ishida's skirt, which stayed on until Grimmjow finally tore it off of him between orgasms three and four, to clean up his abused hole and sticky stomach. They could shower after some rest. "Why did you attack me?" Ishida rested against the buff chest, angling his head up so he could see the espada's profile. His fingers absentmindedly traced the black hole in his stomach, wondering how it felt to be touched there. Did it tickle? Hurt? Feel good?

"I was looking for a way to get at Ichigo. I want my revenge. I got my arm back, but-" Ishida put a finger over Grimmjow's mouth when he heard him getting worked up.

"Why me?"

"Ya smelled like him." He chuckled. "Ya don't anymore." The arm that was wrapped around him, the arm he had lost, pulled Ishida to him tighter. "It was that girl's outfit ya were wearing."

"He gave it to me. It was a dare." Ishida blushed harder, burying his face against all that taunt, tan skin. "It was an accident I lost the dare. He cheated."

"Naw, Ichigo fucked himself over on this one. You're mine now girlie, no question about it." Grimmjow yawned, his mouth stretching out like a cat's.

"Yeah, I guess." Ishida was pretty sure he wasn't in love with the evil creature, but if he showed up again he knew there would be nothing he could do to turn him away. He didn't want to turn him away. Maybe they could work this all out for the better, if Grimmjow would just sneak him tidbits about Aizen's plan. Not that he had any intentions of helping the shinigami. Just his friends, like Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Sado, Hitsugaya, and the rest. He laid a kiss on the only scar that marred the tan chest and he smiled as he closed his eyes.

________________________

End Note: Cute, eh? Grimm's my favorite. I love him so much…I have the pose-able phone strap of Chibi!Grimmjow. It's really cute. I liked this chapter, just because they are my favorites. The parings haven't changed from what I said last chapter, and I hope to get some out soon, but I have finals coming up, so…Review please, and check out the Ishida in a skirt link I posted at the beginning. Reviews do make me work faster! (Review whore *cough cough*).


	7. Accidental Washing Machine Sex HanaHitsu

Accidents

Chapter 7

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the character, or a washing machine, and I am making no money off of this.

Warnings: Yaoi sex and a washing machine. Nothing particularly kinky in this one. Mentions of het.

Note: "Nanaseki" is Hanataro's rank, btw. What's strange about this is that Hitsugaya is the seme in this, even though he's still 20 centimeters shorter than Hanataro. Go figure. I just thought it was an amusing mental image…After chapter 359 I think Toshiro is even more amazing!

________________________

"Oi! Watch out!" Hitsugaya hated parties. The only reason he was here was because Matsumoto was having the party at Orihime's house. People kept bumping into him. Finally, he stood, wanting something to drink—anything to make this less painful. He was just about to pour himself a drink when Renji jeered much louder than necessary at Hanataro. He turned to yell at the uncouth redhead when he found himself with an armful of black hair, dark clothing, and sake. And none of it landed in his mouth. Damn. He felt his mouth water.

Renji had pushed Hanataro and Hitsugaya had been lucky enough to catch him—and the glass he had been holding. "Hitsugaya-taichou! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Oh no, I got it all over you! I'm-"

"Quiet." The white haired shinigami cut him off, tugging on him until he was back on his feet. Both of them were covered in dark liquid, it was on their shirts and pants. Hitsugaya felt the warm drink soaking into his underwear and skin. He felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Taichou." Big blue eyes stared up at him. He was angry, but that face…

"Come on, we've got to wash up." He dragged the slightly taller male into the wash room—where Orihime kept her washer and drier. It was a small walk-in closet off the bathroom. He closed the door and turned to the healer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I'm clumsy Hitsugaya-taichou." He reached for a rag and started dabbing at the captain.

The white haired shinigami grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "You're just making it worse. We got to wash them immediately." He started by taking off his shirt and pants, much to Hanataro's shock. "Take off your wet clothes. I'm going to put them in the machine."

Hanataro nodded and stripped down to his boxers, handing his damp garments to the captain who already had started the washing machine. The clothes were added, with soap and soon the two, Hanataro and Hitsugaya—both in towels, their briefs were wet too— lapsed into an awkward silence. The fourth division member was sitting on the washing machine and the captain was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his bare chest. The healer was shocked by how muscular the small man was. "Taichou?"

"Yes?" He was glaring, but his gazed softened when he saw the cowed Hanataro. He took a deep breath. "Hanataro-nanaseki?"

"I'm sorry Taichou. I didn't mean to. Abarai-fukutaichou knocked into me-" he looked so pathetic.

"I am aware of that, Hanataro-nanaseki. Do not concern yourself." Silence fell over them once again. Hitsugaya relaxed against the wall and just watched the other shinigami. He noticed the washing machine picking up speed, shaking harder and harder, and Hanataro was starting to look uncomfortable. "Are you feeling well?"

"Of course I am." An adorable blush spread across his face. "It's just…" his eyes closed as his voice trailed off. Then the captain noticed it.

"Oh, I uh…understand." A pink blush spread across his nose, and he averted his icy eyes. Just because he looked like a kid didn't mean he didn't recognize the signs of _that_. He had hormones too. "Is it the…washing machine?"

Hanataro nodded. "Ye-yeah." He braced his hands at his sides, making the bulge even more obvious, and hoisted himself down. His sweaty palms slipped, and he found himself once more tumbling into Hitsugaya. The captain was trapped between the wall, the buzzing human washing contraption, and a very, very hard healer. Hanataro groaned, opening his eyes to see he was incumbent on the young captain. "Taichou-" Big blue eyes stared deeply into cyan ones.

"Hanataro-nanaseki, I think maybe-" he was cut off as Hanataro leaned forward and covered slim lips with his own. A muffled protest quickly faded as those lips started moving against his. His hands clenched and unclenched, grasping at air until they settled lightly on the healer's slim waist.

Hanataro pulled back, his sad eyes closely watching dilated black pupils. "Taichou, can I kiss you again?" His hands moved away from where they had landed on Hitsugaya's torso and he wrung them together.

"Yes." His moan was breathier than he would have liked, but it wasn't everyday that something as cute as Hanataro fell into his lap.

"Good, because I want to." The healer gave him a small smile before bringing their lips together once more, gently and sweetly, initiating a breath-taking kiss. He moved so Hitsugaya was more comfortably settled against the wall and he was straddling the captain. There wasn't much room but the closeness made everything better, more intense. He whimpered into the kiss when small hands came and tangled in his soft hair.

"Hanataro-nanaseki, are you sure?" Hitsugaya's voice sounded lower and gravelly. He opened his eyes, which had closed during the kiss, and when Hanataro nodded his hips bucked up in anticipation. The healer felt his excitement poking him in the ass.

"Yes Hitsugaya-taichou. I want…to." He bucked forward, rubbing his butt over the hardness. He felt his own penis becoming impossibly harder. He let out a groan of pleasure and let his head fall to the side.

Hitsugaya could not resist the temptation of the proffered neck. The creamy expanse was too much. His tongue darted out, tracing the indent of a protruding collarbone. He felt the other male shiver in his lap and his teeth found the bone, biting down and sucking the skin into his mouth, trying to make a mark. The sounds coming from above him only encouraged him and he moved to do the same to the other side. His hands traced to edge of the towel, one tugging on it until it came away. He pulled back and just looked at soon-to-be lover. "You are beautiful." His uniform had hidden muscles and panes of smooth, perfect skin. Calloused hands traced all the lines of his willowy frame.

"No, Taichou, I just am. I am a fighter too." He blushed again, the pink spreading down to his chest, making his pinkish-brown nipples stand out even more.

"Yes." A small smile graced his lips as he engulfed one of the harden nubs with his mouth. He sucked on his, his teeth just grazing it, and Hanataro writhed uncontrollably on top of him.

"Oh gods, Taichou! More…ahhh….please." It was getting to be too much and he feared me might come without any more stimulation. What he really wanted was for the towel to come off the younger shinigami so they could fully press together.

After paying the same wicked attention to the other nipple Hitsugaya kissed the healer again, pressing his forehead to the other's as they broke apart. "Can I…?" A blush spread across his face.

"Yes, oh yes." His drooping eyes closed and he jerked his hips forward. He felt like he was going to explode with the lightest touch. Then, before he knew it, the towel separating them was pulled away and a cold hand grabbed both of their erections and stroked them together. The feel of the hand and the throbbing cock against his made him throw back his head and scream around the fist he had shoved into his mouth as he came. The captain wasn't far behind him and he felt a new wave of warmth spread over his groin.

"You came." Hitsugaya sounded surprised.

"As did you." The seventh seat smiled and sucked in a deep breath when he saw the captain was still hard. He felt a stirring in himself in response. "Are you going to take me?"

"Do you want me to?" Hitsugaya's eyebrows furrowed, not trusting the other. Most thought he was too small or delicate to be seme.

"Yes." There was no doubt in the word, just pure lust. "Please?" Hanataro closed his eyes and rocked forward and back.

"Stand up then." The healer got off of Hitsugaya, standing on shaky legs and bracing himself against the washer, looking over his shoulder at him. "Perfect." He came up behind the fourth division member and ran his clean hand down the flawless back. His other hand, still covered in semen from moments before ran a short line down the crevice between two round cheeks.

"Yeessss." He hissed out in pleasure as a finger found his hole. It slipped in and his muscles clamped down. "Don't worry about me. You can be rough." He could always heal himself.

"If that's what you wish." He shoved the rest of the finger in with no pretense, pulling it out just as roughly and shoving two in with the next movement. He found himself even more aroused at Hanataro's admittance. He watched his fingers move in and out, stretching and messaging the muscles inside. He added another finger and leaned forward so he could kiss the back of his neck. "Are you ready?" His eyes were riveted to the sight of his fingers leaving the tight, crinkled hole.

Hanataro nodded and braced himself, his feet a bit more than shoulder's width apart. Then the machine that had been constantly rumbling under him since they started suddenly stopped. "Wait. The wash it done." He needed to put it into the dryer. Hitsugaya moved back with a small chuckle.

"Laundry is more important than sex?" It sounded much more teasing than he had ever heard from the captain ever before.

"If we want it to be done when we are I should put it in now." He took a deep breath and opened the lid, gathering the damp mass before putting it in the dryer. Hitsugaya handed him the dirty towels they had been using to cover themselves.

"Put these through now." The towels were dumped into the machine and with the addition of soap both the washer and dryer roared to life.

Hanataro turned to him and his bright blue eyes sparkled. "Now, can you…?" He blushed harder, asking for sex made him more than uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya kissed him again, making leaned back into the machine and groan as the vibrations ran through him. "Turn around again."

Hanataro did as he was told, his head hanging down as Hitsugaya lined himself up. The hard cock pressed against him and he keened. He forced himself to relax and screamed when he was impaled with one smooth movement. Hitsugaya was well endowed, more so than his height suggested. "Ah, god! Move, please move!"

Hitsugaya moved as he was told, positioning in and out, as hard as he could. He was close already from just the feel around him. "Hanataro—ah—nanaseki, you're…so tight."

"So big Taichou." Hanataro had been forced against the front of the washer form the strength behind the thrusts and the vibrations against his dripping erection were so pleasurable that it was painful. "Please, I need to come." His whimpers were rewarded with one hand leaving his hips to pitch and twist his nipples.

"Than do it." He continued his assault, using his hands to impale Hanataro even deeper on him. He felt the muscles around him convulse and clench, and he was thrown over the edge.

"Taichou!" Hanataro felt like he was coming for forever. It was being wrenched from his body and again when wet heat filled his insides. Hitsugaya was coming inside of him and it prolonged his own reaction by what felt like centuries.

It took minutes for Hitsugaya to come down from the high he was feeling. He had slumped forward in a moment of weakness, pinning Hanataro to the washer. He felt it still washing their towels, spinning and running water, making more of a ruckus than he had noticed before. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. A little sensitive." He smiled even though he knew the captain couldn't see it. He made a small noise of pain as Hitsugaya pulled out. The white haired male opened the closet door only to freeze.

"Toshiro-chan?" Matsumoto was standing in the middle of the bathroom, her arms around the neck of Renji, both of whom had turned to gawk at them.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" His hands came to instantly cover himself. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" He snapped at her without thinking. "Get out!"

"Yes taichou, sorry!" Renji blushed bright red and grabbed the busty woman's arm, dragging her out before anything else could be said. He barely had a second to comprehend what he had seen before the door slammed behind him.

"Oh no!" Hanataro buried his face in his hands when he realized they had just been caught. "I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-taichou!"

With a sigh Hitsugaya turned to look at him. "It's okay; it's not your fault. It was just another accident." He was suddenly dreading leaving the bathroom. They would definitely shower before going out to face their friends. It wouldn't do for a captain to smell like come, sweat, and sake, after all.

________________________

Note: I meant to get this out sooner, but only I have fifteen days of school left. Between finals and term papers my life is hell. Still, whenever I have time to work on this I've been at the movies. I've seen Star Trek five times in two weeks…I really want Spock just to grab Kirk and kiss him. You know they want to. Then McCoy and Chekov could join in and…I'm a trekie too, in case you wanted to know.

More Bleach hopefully soon! My fic "Study" was supposed to be in accidents, but I didn't want to change it to fit in here. It's Ichigo/Yumichika and I really enjoyed it. Please review or leave pairings you'd like! Lot's of love to anyone who's already reviewed!


	8. Accidental Post Bar Fight Sex IkkakuYumi

Accidents B

By MasterAkira

Warning: Blood Play. Not vampires, but just plain blood. Anal, (kind of) oral, rough sex, language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters. I wish I owned them, though. Think about all the sex they'd be having...

Note: Ugh, I hate Yumichika's voice in the English dub. It makes me so angry! But his long hair made me totally squee (again). This is a present to myself on the night before my last day of classes! Review please!

___________________________

"Get out! And don't come back, I don't want your kind here!" The bright light from the bar suddenly vanished from where it had illuminated three figures in the street, leaning against each other as they struggled with uncontrollable laughter.

"Accident! You told them it was all an accident!" Tears streamed from Renji's eyes as he gasped for breath.

"It was an accident!" Yumichika straightened up and righted his uniform, wiping away his own tears. Slender fingers slicked back his hair and feathers. "It really was!" He crossed his arms but the smile that was plastered to his face gave him away.

"Accident my ass!" Ikkaku snorted and rubbed the back of his head. "Time to get home. Yumi?"

"Coming!" He giggled again. Too much sake? Nah…

"Shit! I've got to get back to the barracks. 'Night Yumi, Ikkaku." Renji grinned and gave them a wink before shunpoing off to the eleventh barracks.

They watched him go before the smaller male turned to his closest friend. "Take me home? I'm not sure if I can make it by myself…" his words melted away as they turned to a breathy laugh. He could feel the pleasant warmth of the sake flowing through him, slowing his sense.

His smile was more than convincing enough. "Yeah." Ikkaku suddenly found this throat felt thick, dry. He wrapped an arm around Yumichika's waist and brought them home to the eleventh's vice-captain's house. Yachiru lived with Kenpachi, she didn't need it so they stayed in the small, cozy building. It was their home.

"Ikku, put me to bed." The beautiful shinigami demanded like a spoiled brat and Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Yes Yumi-hime." He snickered as he placed the slender male on his purple-covered bed. "Anything else?"

His sarcasm was lost on the raven-haired beauty. "Yes, lay down." He felt dizzy from their earlier drinking and wanted a warm body beside him. Too bad he didn't get to go home with anyone…

"Why do ya always have to start fights?" Ikkaku rolled so he was facing Yumichika. "Ya always find the biggest guy in a bar, tempt him, and start a brawl as soon as he touches ya. Not that I'm complaining, I just want to know why."

Yumichika yawned. "It's an accident! They touch me and I don't want it, so I must show them what awaits those who try to touch me against my will." He giggled. "Plus sake makes me horney and violent."

"Renji-kun gets worried about ya. He doesn't understand you jus' like fightin'. He thinks yer jus' another pretty face."

"I am a pretty face." Yumichika closed his eyes and smiled, rolling to his back. "Ugh. That fight wasn't good enough. Next time, let's find a bar with real shinigami." One hand came up to push back his hair from his face. "Touch me and we can fight. Come on Ikkaku."

The bald man was not sure if he was kidding or not. "I'll touch ya, but we can do something better than fightin'." He moved closer to Yumichika, lining himself up so his groin was pressed to a sharp hip.

He heard a chuckle as Yumichika turned his head towards him. "We could. Just promise me there'll be blood. Lots." The beautiful smile he flashed was pure evil. He knew his friend was into some strange things, but…. It did explain why he was he was in the eleventh though, not just because Ikkaku joined.

"Hell yeah Yumi." He returned the smile and swooped in for a quick kiss.

"Good." Yumichika moved forward so they were pressed together, and his hands pulled on Ikkaku so that the taller man was almost on top of him. The kiss broke when he bit down hard enough to draw the first blood. "Fuck me."

"You're a freak, Yumi." Ikkaku looked down on him with a grin, crimson dripping from his open mouth down onto Yumichika's. The lower ranked shinigami closed his eyes and smiled in bliss, his tongue darting out to catch the warm drops.

"But you love me for it." He arched up, forcing their hips together. He was pleased to find an equally hard erection pressing against his. "Undress me."

"Anything, hime." The fighter ravished the pliant mouth under his, his tongue mimicking the action he soon anticipated his hips would be doing. His hands smoothed down a well defined, lean chest, to tug at a neatly tied sash. He got it undone and started to slowly peel away the layers separating him from Yumichika's perfect flesh. He may have been a warrior at heart, but his vanity kept him from proudly displaying any scars. He always had a jar of salve that made the unsightly things disappear.

"Hurry up." Yumichika groaned as rough finger tips found his nipples and tugged—hard. He enjoyed the feeling and arched into the touch. "Ah, more. Ikku, please." His bared skin rubbed against Ikkaku's silken yukata and sparks flew between them.

"I'm not gonna rush it." He smiled and shoved his tongue into the tear in his lips his friend had created and drew forth fresh blood, letting it flow over his lips and down his chin. Yumichika moaned as it was smeared against his mouth.

"I want you naked. Now." The beautiful man was getting impatient. He smirked when Ikkaku straightened up, still straddling his hips, and started removing his clothing. He groaned when Ikkaku's chiseled, tan skin was exposed. He was all muscle, hard planes of solid flesh and sharp angles. He was the perfection of male physique, a few scars marring an otherwise flawless body. "I forget how beautiful you actually are once your clothes are gone."

"Shut it." Ikkaku sneered and ran a hand slowly from his collar slowly down his chest, pausing to flick at an erect, dark pink nipple and then continued, his palm flat, down to the beginning of dark pubic hair, right below his bellybutton. "You only wish your body looked like this and," his fingers wrapped around his leaking, engorged cock, "you want this so badly you can taste it."

"Can I?" Yumichika propped himself up on his elbows. The rounded tip of the cockhead was thrust forward and he let it bump against his lips. It pulled back, leaving behind a spot of wet that his tongue flicked out to taste. "Ask me to do it."

"Suck my cock, Yumi. Ya know you fuckin' love it." Ikkaku scooted his knees towards the other's head so his erection slapped against a pointed jaw. "Take it."

Yumi kissed the wet tip, considering the order. "You are very silly to think you can order me, Ikku." With that he opened his mouth and swallowed the whole large length immediately, almost effortlessly. Ikkaku erupted into a wordless scream. He tightened his throat once and pulled back, swirling his tongue around the tip. "Now stop messing with me. Fuck. Me. Already." His hands came up and pushed Ikkaku back, so the shocked man fell onto his butt. "You're so slow."

With an impossible speed Ikkaku watched Yumichika straddle him, align his cock with the tight pink hole he knew so well, and impaled himself. "Ah, Yumi! Fuck, yer tight! Don't move yet, goddamn it!"

"Ngh," his words caught in his throat for a second. "Shut up." He lifted his hips up in a minuscule movement and felt his dry passage start to tear. "Yeessss. Ugh, now Ikku, fuck me NOW!" He needed this. His fighting had been cut short and he still felt the bloodlust lurking in the shallows of his conscious.

"Anything." Ikkaku did as he was told, his hands coming to clutch at slim hips with bruising force. He lifted the male up, and slammed him down, his own hips snapping up. He repeated it until the movement got easier, slick with fluids from Yumichika's body. He knew he wasn't the only one enjoying his actions, if Yumichika breathy nonsense meant anything.

"Oh yeah, right there…ah, fuck me harder. Harder!...Ikku, gods you're good…slam that huge cock deeper into me!" They found a rhythm, Yumichika bouncing up and down and Ikkaku pulling his shaking body against his violent thrusts. "More!"

Grey eyes watched the lithe creature on his lap and knew the deadly force it contained. He enjoyed the feel of the damp, strangling passage around his aching erection. It was an amazing feeling and they enjoyed while still being the best of friends. Sex had only increased the power of their friendship, if that was possible. "Yer a god Yumi, a fuckin' god."

"I know." Yumichika was panting as his purple gaze made contact with Ikkaku's. "I want to take me as hard as you can. Ikku, you're the only one who's not afraid to break me." Heat was spreading, intensifying in his lower body and he looked down at where they were connected, seeing red staining their skin. He liked blood, he really did. During intense pleasure, like he was experiencing, was the only time he let his be shed. "Do your worst."

"Oh, Yumi." He felt his orgasm approaching and fought it off, tearing his eyes away from Yumichika to make it easier. He wondered if, maybe, the shinigami was really an incubus.

"I'm close, so close!" Yumichika had to close his eyes; just letting his body feel, not see, the amazing force acting on his body. He tried to speed up, his hips grinding against Ikkaku's on the down motion.

"I can't take much more." Ikkaku panted, sweat dripping into his face. He watched with lust-clouded eyes as Yumi reached out and one hand gripped his erection harshly, the other twisting his reddened nipples, standing out against his flushed chest.

"So good." Ikkaku lunged up, into a sitting position and covered the others mouth with his own. It was good, but he knew what they really needed was to come and get to sleep. His kiss stifled Yumichika's cry of release and his own came as he was caressed by the other's convulsing muscles. He bit down on the bottom lip in his mouth in a moment of carelessness and the taste of sweet copper only prolonged orgasm for the both of them.

Satiated, Yumichika fell onto Ikkaku with a content sigh. The larger man grunted. "Heavy."

He snickered tiredly. "I'm not and you know it. Now shut up, I want to sleep."

"Clean up?"

"Tomorrow. We'll miss stuff anyways." The fifth seat sighed and inched his hips up so Ikkaku's oversensitive, spent cock slipped out. His own rubbed over chiseled abs and he grimaced. "When Renji comes to check on us in the morning we can just tell him it was an accident. There's enough blood all over us."

"Well, aren't ya jus' a wicked little thing?"

"Obviously."

___________________________

End Note: I really love Yumichika. He's so perfect as any type of uke. Stuff I've been working on: Bya/Renji/Ichigo, Hisagi/Yumichika, and a Kenpachi/Hisagi (but I don't really like it, so unless people ask for it I'm not going to finish it.) Let me know about any pairings you might like to see or situations (please? I'm running out of them...), and I'll try!

Please review, it helps me work faster and I love feed back. Thanks for reading.


	9. Accidental Fill In Sex IchigoYumichika

Accidents

Chapter 9

By MasterAkira

Warnings: Voyeurism, language, anal, underaged!Ichigo, OOCness

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, any of the characters, and I am not making any money off of this.

Author's Note: Okay, it's been awhile since I've been on, but I graduated, partied hard (sorta, I mean, much more cake and I would have died), am working full time, and harboring festering obsessions with Star Trek, Harry Potter, and Torchwood. I've been watching/reading less anime, so I haven't felt like writing. I don't really like this, but it was sitting around, and I really like this pairing. I still want to write more before I leave for classes at the end of August...

If you want more, or something special, a review or two might just inspire me. (Hint hint). Okay, enjoy if you wish!

______________

Ichigo was lost. He had told Rukia he would be fine on his own, but…he wasn't. He knew he had to be somewhere near the eleventh. There, he felt a familiar reistau. It was Yumichika's, if he wasn't mistaken. He decided the effeminate man would probably give him directions.

He shunpoed towards the source of the reiatsu, arriving outside a fair-sized house. He climbed up onto the porch, moving to a closed shoji door. He heard sounds from inside that made him pause, sounds that made him think of battle. He threw open the screen door and stopped, dead in his tracks. The sight in front of him was one he thought he'd never see. The shinigami he knew was laying in the middle of a western bed, naked, his pale legs spread, another man moving between them, fucking him with fast, hard thrusts. Ichigo's jaw fell open, stunned by the sight. Yumichika was gorgeous, his body shining with a thin sheen of sweat, arching back against the thrusts of the other shinigami. Sounds and words of pleasure poured from red lips, encouraging and praising his partner.

Ichigo caught snippets. "Fuck, so good." "More, harder." "Gods, fuck me harder!" "You feel so good, come on!"

Ichigo felt himself getting hard, just from the scene and all the stimulation of his senses that went with it. His reiatsu flared and the men on the bed ceased action and they both looked at him. Yumichika smirked at the sight of the substitute shinigami. "Kurosaki-kun."

"Fuck, the substitute! I'm not supposed ta be here, Ayasegawa-goseki." The man pulled out of Yumichika, suddenly soft and not interested in their coupling anymore. He quickly pulled on the bottom half of his uniform and fled, sending one last fleeting glance to Ichigo. He was afraid of the human teen. Most of the Seireitei was.

Yumichika, aroused and upset, sat up, glaring at a still silent Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, you ruined my sex! What am I going to do now?" His perfectly plucked eyebrows came together as he frowned. "Well?"

Ichigo realized he had just interrupted them, and it was over. "I'm so sorry Ayasegawa-san! It was an accident and, I didn't mean ta make him leave, but he just ran out of here…" his words died as Yumichika started stroking himself.

"You're going to make this up to me."

His brain barely functioning, Ichigo forced himself to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous man in front of him and the erection he was sporting. "I don't know…I'm sorry Ayasegawa-san, I was lost and now…" he recoiled when he caught the look he was getting from the shinigami. "Ayasegawa-san?"

"Come here, Ich-i-go." He stressed each syllable of the teen's name, rolling it around in his mouth, trying it out. "Take off your clothes. You're going to make this up to me." He lay back down, smiling, and ran a hand through his hair.

Ichigo, shocked, turned red before managing to stutter something out. "Ayasegawa-san, bu-but, me?"

"Yes you. Now hurry up and get naked. I think you're beautiful, and powerful. Though you could work on that pout…, but you're sexy, even though you're, how old?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen? Oh my. Well, call me Yumichika, and get your tight ass over here." With a giggle he patted the bed between his legs, inviting Ichigo over. "Take off your clothing."

"My cl-clothing?" Ichigo took a step forward and stopped, suffering and feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

"Yes, you cannot have proper sex with them on." The shinigami smiled at him and gave him a little wink. Ichigo swallowed past the huge knot in his throat and nodded, quickly peeling away his uniform without fan-fair. He climbed on the bed, near Yumichika, with one hand in his lap, hiding himself. "Move your hand." The older male sounded very amused. He giggled when he caught sight of Ichigo's impressive teenaged erection. "Oh my, very good Ichigo, very good indeed. I think it makes you even more beautiful."

"Aya- Yumichika-san, I don't know, um, what ta do." His blush deepened, and he balled his hands in to fists to keep from moving them back in front of his crotch.

"Are you a virgin?" Ichigo nodded. "Really?! A beauty like you? Humans are so stupid!" His melodious laugh echoed in the room and he sat up fully, grabbing Ichigo by the shoulders and pulling him forward, so he could kiss a nervous frown away.

Reeling from his first kiss, Ichigo moaned, and let himself be pulled forward, toppling so his weight settled on top of the slim shinigami. His noises increased when his erection rubbed up against equally heated skin. Finally the kiss broke and he couldn't help but buck his hips and try for more contact. He felt like his head was going to explode. "Tell me what ta do. I really want you, right now." He couldn't help but stare into deep violet eyes burning with desire as they looked at him.

"Just line yourself up and press in. I'm already prepared." Yumichika smiled and ran a manicured hand along Ichigo's cheek and into his hair.

"I don't want to hurt you." He had heard anal sex was painful for the receiving partner, but he hadn't paid it much attention, never expecting to experience it himself. He'd always found guys attractive, but it was almost too much of a taboo for him even to consider it.

Yumichika laughed. "I'm sure you won't." He arched up, rubbing against Ichigo, and letting out a little moan. "Come on, don't be afraid. I want you to fuck me."

Nodding, Ichigo bit his bottom lip and grasped his erection, slowly lining up with Yumichika's asshole, which glimmered slightly with lube, and pressed the head against the ring of muscle. He started to press in, finding the male tight and hot. He shivered as he quickly seated himself, incoherent with pleasure. "So…ugh, I don't even know."

The shinigami let out a strangled giggle, Ichigo felt a lot bigger than he had originally thought. "Move. Slowly." It felt so good, pressing against his walls.

"I can't. Yer too tight." Ichigo tried to keep breathing through his nose. In, out. In, out. But it seemed that when he wasn't reminding himself he forgot. It was just…like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Please, I need you to. Please?" The plea was desperate, whispered through clenched teeth.

"I'll try." With a deep breath he braced himself and moved his hips backwards, jerkily moving out of the humid space.

"Now press back in." Yumichika pulled Ichigo's head down, forcing their lips together. He swallowed the boy's sounds, trying to encourage more movement. They kissed as Ichigo pushed back in, relaxing into the bliss. It felt too good. As soon as he was so far in he could no longer move he lost all control, coming harder than he ever had before deep in the shinigami.

His screams were muffled at first but he broke away from the intoxicating kiss, overcome with sensations. If felt like every time his orgasm was about to stop, Yumichika clenched around him and it just got worse. By the time the waves of bliss abated he was panting, limply lying on top of Yumichika. "Yumichika-san…? I didn't mean to…," he blushed, deepening the flush covering his face, neck, and chest.

Seething lavender eyes met his. Harsh words were gritted out between clenched teeth. "You came inside of me, you little idiot! Two strokes and you can't keep it up! You ruined my night and then had the audacity to finish without me, inside me. No one does that to me! Why the fuck did I think a little royka like you was good for anything?!" His hands pushed at Ichigo's shoulders, trying to get him off. "Get up! I won't have a useless thing wasting my time and taking up space in my bed."

Ichigo lifted his head fully, his upper body following, and looked Yumichika directly in the eyes. "No." He flexed his hips. "I'll prove than I can do anything! I'm not some little kid. See, I'm hard again already. So shut up, and let me do this." His face was set, a scowl lining his defined features.

"No. I'm sick of you. Coming without one's partner is very unbeautiful, and-" his tirade was cut off as Ichigo kissed him, one hand holding his face, the other moving down to grasp his slender hips and brace them as he began to thrust in earnest. As soon as his fear of coming was over, he knew he could fuck Yumichika to the high heavens.

Yumichika wasn't sure he wanted Ichigo to keep fucking him, but as soon as his prostate was hit he knew he wasn't going to stop it. "There! Right there! Ugh, faster Ichigo!" He arched up, trying to open himself up even more to the wonderful sensations. "Fuck me, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Yumichika-san, you're so tight!" His eyes were at half mast, but he clenched his jaw and continued to plow into the heat. Yumichika finally let out a scream and Ichigo realized he was doing something right. He tried to keep his hips at that angle, his hands grasping at smooth flesh, bruising strength leaving marks across the pale, jutting bones. "I'm going to…" he speed up, moving at a dizzying pace, until he knew he was past his breaking point.

"Just come." Yumichika panted, trying to thrust back against Ichigo. He managed to bring one hand between their bodies, wrapping it around his burning erection. He stroked only once before Ichigo lost it, pumping madly and loosing it inside of him. The feeling of being filled pushed him over the edge, and he loved it.

Ichigo realized, only after he came to, that he had passed out for a moment after coming inside of the shinigami. He had collapsed on top of the man, warm wetness between them, and against his groin. With effort he conjured up a slight smile. "I'm sorry, I came in ya…" a blush deepened across his nose. "Thank ya. I…"

"You were fine for your first time. Well, second. But you'll get better with practice." Yumichika smiled and yawned. "Now get off me. I need my beauty sleep." Ichigo nodded and rolled to the side, pulling out with a cringe. He looked at the hurt expression on the teen's face. "Stay. Sleep. I'll show you around tomorrow. Maybe we can…help you with your timing." He laughed and let his eyes fall closed, rolling to his side facing Ichigo.

"Yeah, sure, if ya want. Cool." As strange as it was sleeping in another man's bed, Ichigo was tired and content, and figured he could leave it until the morning.

______________

End Note: Not that terrible is it? I think Yumi is PMSing, but when is he not. This was typed on my new laptop, so the formatting is wonky….

So, what about a uke!Hitsugaya? I think I'd like to work on that…please tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy and write-y.


	10. Accidental Impulse Sex UryuuHitsugaya

Accidents E

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor am I making any money off of this or any of the characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, anal, underaged!Ishida, underaged(?)!Hitsugaya

Authors Note: I like this pairing, but I not sure how I feel about a seme!Ishida. It's kinda weird…this may be my last thing for awhile, I'm leaving for college, and I'm not sure what my schedule is going to really be like…but it's not the end! Have no fear, there are more where the first few have coming from waiting in the wings (my head). Also, I am going to be going back and reworking some of these for , when I get to it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He was tired. After fighting off the hollows Kurosaki was responsible for and dealing with his father, all he wanted to do was relax. As a teenage boy, there was really only one way to relax. And indulge himself, at the same time. Sewing could only do so much.

After showering and pulling on loose sleeping pants, he lay on his bed, trying to clear his mind. A cool breeze washed over him from the open window, lulling him into a happier state. His eyes drifted shut and one hand slowly took a meandering path down his chest to play with the waistband of his pants. Tired of teasing, he shoved in his hand and grasped his half-hard erection. With a gasp he stroked it, the other thin appendage twisting his pink nipples. He was close without much, and he bit his lip, trying to put off his orgasm.

He was about to plummet over the edge when a sound from outside his window caught him off guard. His eyes opened, his sight blurry without his glasses, but he recognized the shinigami perched on his ledge, flushed pink with embarrassment. "Hitsugaya-san?"

"Ishida-kun. I-I'm sorry. Matsumoto was driving me mad and Ichigo wasn't home and…" the young shinigami blushed, but fully entered the room. He moved to kneel on the edge of the bed. He licked his lips slowly as Ishida pulled his hand out of his pants, trying to cover himself up. Without thinking he blurted out the first thought that came to him. "Ishida-kun, can I?"

Ishida's brow shot up and he squirmed with discomfort. He was still hard, and the shinigami was looking at him like he never had before. Of all the visitors, Hitsugaya was always the one he felt the most comfortable around. It may have been because they both were quiet and neat, wanting things done, and done right. "I don't know." Ishida blushed and hung his head down, trying to ignore how close the captain was now. "I guess, I mean, if you want."

"I think I do." The teal haired male reached out and brushed his fingertips across the expanse of Ishida's pale chest.

The Quincy gasped, arching both towards and away at the same time. "You're so cold!"

"I tend to be a bit colder than others, but you're burning up." The man looked a bit worried, but still intent on molesting the Quincy. His icy teal eyes burned with desire. His hands lightly settled in the middle of Ishida's chest.

"Am not." His eyes fell closed as he sucked in air sharply through his mouth. Ishida whimpered when the hands moved, slowly feeling the hard muscles laid bare. "Hitsugaya-san, why are you doing this?" He shuttered, forcing his sapphire eyes to open and look at the male hovering over him.

"I saw you, and you looked really sexy. Matsumoto says I should act on impulse more." The teenage shinigami blushed deeply. "It was an accident, but I'm not apologizing. I want you." Hitsugaya swooped in and pressed his lips to the taller boy's. Gentle at first, he pressed harder as Ishida responded.

"I guess you can stay." Ishida panted as the kiss broke. One hand teased at his nipples as the other started to push down his pants.

"Thank you Ishida-kun." The captain flashed a really smile and dipped his head down to latch onto the smooth skin of Ishida's neck. The boy was more delicious than he expected. He left marks as he moved southward, purple and blue against the creamy off-white of Ishida's skin. The boy squirmed when he reached his peaked nipples, thrashing and moaning his name.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san, stop, ugh, please! Ah, it's so…" the thought was lost to incomprehensible babbling and he relented, pulling away with a wet pop.

"Ishida-kun, do you know how cute you are?" The human shook his head, blushing and turning away. He tired to untangle his hands from white hair but stopped when lusty eyes met his. He was frozen in the heated gaze.

"Don't say that Hitsugaya-san."

"But it's true." He grinned and dragged his tongue down the middle of ridged abs. "Ichigo certainly thinks so." Before Ishida could respond he opened his mouth and took Ishida's erection deep into his throat. Ishida screamed, and his hands buried themselves in tousled white hair. His hips bucked, once, twice, and he screamed again. Hitsugaya felt him beginning to come undone and he sucked harder, moving his mouth back so only the tip was just past his lips. In a sudden movement he plunged down again and bobbed back up, Ishida thrusting up, his back arched, as he came, pouring his release into the vacuum-tight mouth.

Panting, Ishida stared at his clean ceiling, trying to make it stop spinning. He could feel Hitsugaya's tongue cleaning him up, moving over his sensitive skin, and he knew he would soon be hard again if he kept it up. His hormones never thought once was enough. "Hitsugaya-san, please…"

"Please what?" Amusement was evident in his voice as he continued to assault Ishida's stomach and groin.

Ishida's hands, which had fallen limply to the sheets, pushed at slim shoulders. "Please, I'm too sensitive."

"I've noticed." With a grin Hitsugaya moved back, shifting to their faces were only inches apart. "I want to have sex with you. I know you're a virgin, but I will take good care of you." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Sighing into the kiss Ishida nodded and wrapped his arms around the tiny creature. He bucked his hips and let Hitsugaya continue to kiss him as the shinigami wiggled out of his clothing. "Please don't hurt me." His blue eyes shimmered with fear and arousal.

"Oh, this won't hurt you one bit." Teal eyes glimmered with mischief. Hitsugaya reached for the lube Ishida had been using as he moved to straddle the Quincy. He tipped the tube upside down and let the thick liquid drip over Ishida's reawakened erection and used his hand to spread it around. He was rewarded with a gasp. Using the distraction, the shinigami angled his hips and impaled himself.

"Histugaya!" Ishida screamed and bucked up into the tight heat that suddenly surrounded him. He bucked up, not even thinking about the motion. The shinigami above him gasped at the motion and rocked back down, hard. It hurt, yes, but the pleasure was so much more.

"Ishida, please, Ishida-kun. More, please!" He moaned as he tugged at his own nipples, pulling and pinching, his free hand propping him up so he could ride the jerking Quincy.

"Yes." Ishida could barely think, instead he moved into the heat, against the burning skin of his new lover. He wasn't sure how, but he managed to sit up, his thin hands forcing Hitsugaya more strongly against him, and crushed their mouths together.

The feeling of being filled was better than he could have imagined. Ishida was hot, burning him up from the inside out, and he was perfectly shaped, but he wasn't too big, too wide. They fit together perfectly. Perfect was the only word he could think of. Then again, he wasn't thinking too well at the moment. "I'm, ah, close. Please, just a little more." Just that bit and it would be all the more…perfect.

Ishida pressed them closer, trying for more, harder, into the tight, wet heat enveloping him. He thought it couldn't get much better until the passage around him spasmed, and he felt scalding fluid spread across his stomach. He lost what fragile control he had, and pumped once more, pouring himself into Hitsugaya as he screamed. "Hitsu-ga-ya!" His world went white for a temporary eternity.

The body on top of him groaned and he winced as he pulled out, the feel of his semen leaking out with him. "You came inside." It wasn't an accusation, or a question, just an observation. Shakily, he propped himself up on his elbows, looking at the pale, dark haired human next to him. "It was good, I think."

That made Ishida smile. "Yeah, I think it was good too." Amazing, actually. Better than he could have imagined. He rolled to his side. "Do you want to take a shower with me? I feel all sticky, and I bet you do too." The blush that had died with the end of their session came back with a vengeance.

"Okay. Shower. Just give me a moment Ishida-kun." He dropped back down, his eyelids drooping.

"You can call me Uryuu, I mean, if you want." Ishida could feel his face burning, but it was worth it for the smile that followed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

End Note: Aw, I love Ishida and Hitsugaya! They're both sweet, underneath, and cold, but cute! And I like how "Hit-su-ga-ya" sounds (I know that's not exactly how Ishi says it). Come on, just sing it a bit to yourself. You'll see. It's almost as great to say as "Hyakkimaru!" Dororo anyone? The live-action is amazing…

As I said before, this may be the last for a while, unless I get some amazing reviews. (Hint hint.) The reviews for the hits has been disappointing, so please tell me what you think!


	11. Accidental Library Sex RoseHanataro

Accidents G

By MasterAkira

Warnings: Yaoi (school boys!), misuse of library privileges, anal, oral, fingering, some other stuff I guess...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor am I making any money off of this or any of the characters.

Author's Note: I love Rose! He's so mysterious, I guess. You don't see much of him in the manga nor really in the anime. His hair is the best! And he's always just there; with that rather bored expression…he has to be a pervert under that calm façade. And I hope everyone has caught on that I love sexy semes doing naughty things with Hana-kun! Looking back this seems really long. Well enjoy and review please!

---------------

He hated being so short. It irked him to no end that he was always at the library and the books he wanted were always on the top shelf. It was as if some cosmic force was secretly laughing at him. He looked again. There they were, out of reach. "Fuck." This was the second time in a week. Why him?

He jumped, his hand stretched out, and his fingers only just managed to brush against dusty spines. He tried again, his chest close to the book shelves. Failure again. He put one foot on the lowest shelf, his hands clutching ones near his head. He tried to heave himself up, but no. He still could not reach the books. He stepped back with a sigh. He, Yamada Hanataro, was a failure once more. The library defeated him. It always would. "No, that is not what I should think! I can do this!" Mumblings only he heard gave him the power for one more try—

A hand, long fingered and graceful, reached past him just as he fell back towards the ground and snatched his book! He turned around sharply. "Hey, that's my book!" His blue eyes took a second to register who exactly he was yelling at. "Oh, Rose-sama! I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean it!" Red stained his cheeks and he hurriedly bowed, his forehead brushing against the senior's chest. He backed up, only to bump into the bookshelves.

"Calm down Hanataro-chan. I grabbed it for you. You looked like you needed some help." Languid eyes offered him a smile and proffered the book. He took it with a nod. "Are there any others?"

"Yes, thank you Rose-sama. The one two down from this one." The long armed man reached over him, their chests brushing, and pulled said book down. Hanataro felt heat spread like wildfire through him from where the older student had touched him.

"Hanataro-chan, are these for class?" The tall blonde smirked at the blush his words caused. The freshman was just too cute.

"Yeah. For English. I have a paper to do." Hanataro refused to look Rose in the eyes. He just knew the upperclassman was going to tease him more if he did. He already called him "chan." That was so embarrassing! He didn't want to be so much like a girl. "I'm not a girl you know."

Rose laughed; his grey eyes more open then Hanataro had ever seen them. "Oh I know. Now next time you need something up high, just come and ask, okay Hanataro-kun?" With a wink he was gone, off to torture more underclassman more than likely. At least now Hanataro had his books. He watched until the long blonde waves disappeared between more rows of shelves and sunk to the ground, his head back on a shelf. The blonde senior seemed nice, but he always seemed a breath away from teasing, instead settling for slightly bored. For some reason, he unsettled Hanataro.

---------------

The next day saw Hanataro in the library once more. He needed to return the books from yesterday and take out other ones on the same subject. Maybe they held the answers he needed. He weaved his way towards the back, to the research section, trying to find the row he needed. Their library was large and complicated, and he had gotten lost more than once.

When he did find it, Rose-sama was there, a book cart with him. Whenever he had a chance he worked in the library, helping out the often overwhelmed librarian. He was languidly re-shelving books and gave Hanataro a small smile. "Need anything from the top shelves?"

He couldn't stop the flush that covered his face. "Actually, I do, Rose-sama." He held out his books. "I need to put these back and get the next few." He looked at his feet as he heard the older teen approach.

"Did you check them in?" Hanataro nodded. "Okay, easy." He quickly put the books back. "Now point out the ones you want."

"Um,…" Hanataro stood on tippy-toes and scanned the titles. His arm went up, fingers tapping the spines of three tomes. "These." He tried to move back, out of the way, but a warm body stopped him. Rose had moved up behind him, pressing him into the book shelves as he reached above. Just when he thought he was going to tip over and knock them both down an arm wrapped around his waist and kept him in place. He left out a small sigh of relief. Just when he started to relax he was forced up, so his face was level with the top shelf. A small "eep!"escaped him.

Warm air tickled his ear. "Tell me which ones, I didn't get it."

For the first time ever, Hanataro's face was level with the top shelf. He grabbed the books he wanted. "Okay, I've got them." He smiled, and started to turn to face the man who had helped him. "Thank you, Rose-sama."

"You're---umph!" Hanataro's shifting had thrown Rose off balance and he was forced back, but leaned forward to try and catch himself. He ended up only pinning the freshman to the bookshelves, his books tumbling to the ground. His arm was still around the thin frame, clutching him to his chest. "Are you okay?" His breath came out in a pant, the excitement made him loose his breath.

"Yeah, I think." Hanataro thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. His own lungs failed him, partially from the shock of almost falling, and partially from the sound of the handsome blonde panting in his ear. "Could you put me down now?"

"Oh, yeah." Rose shook his head, trying to regain his senses. His hair tickled Hanataro's face and he felt the lithe body shiver against him. Maybe he didn't want to put him down…but he did, slowly. He couldn't help but let the slim form rub against his front as they were once again on solid ground.

Hanataro managed to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Rose-sama?" He knew he felt something. The older teen had been affected by holding him up.

"Don't call me that." His voice came out slowly and the tone was cruel.

"I'm sorry Rose-senpai. Thank you." He gave a short bow, his forehead brushing against Rose's chest, and turned to slip out from under loose, long arms. He picked up his books, bending over.

Rose wasn't sure what came over him, but it felt like something snapped inside of him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you, Hanataro-chan. Hm?" He pushed away from the shelves, placing one hand on the small of Hanataro's back, keeping him bent over.

"No! It was an accident! I'm just short and I didn't mean to drop my books. Rose-senpai, what are you doing?" He could barely hide the panic in his voice.

"No, I think you're just a tease. A naughty little tease." He smirked to himself. He felt, rather than saw, the trembling of the lithe teen.

"No, it was an accident! Please." He wouldn't cry, no matter how close he felt to tears. Not in front of one of the most powerful seniors in his school. The Vizards were not a group he wanted to cross. He tried to stand, but the strong hand on his back stopped him.

"I'm not so sure. I think you need to be punished." Rose removed his hand and forced Hanataro to stand by the collar of his school uniform. The fear in his eyes was priceless. His mouth was opened in a silent "no." He really was cute. He just wanted to…

"Rose-senpai, please, let me go."

"I don't think I'm gonna do that." He smiled gently, his hands relaxing and setting the boy free. Before Hanataro could escape Rose bent down and captured thin lips. The boy eeped into his mouth and relaxed when his hands buried themselves in longish black hair. He pressed harder, forcing the other's mouth to submit and ran his tongue along the seam of the sweet lips.

Hanataro did not know what to do. He was being kissed, he got that much, but why? It was a shock, but it felt good. Something warm and wet pressed harder and he opened his lips, letting in the invading tongue in. He gasped. It felt so good! The muscle stroked his own, his teeth, his palette, everywhere it could reach. He moaned into it and felt like his knees would give out. Just when he started to kiss back the generous mouth pulled away. "Rose-senpai…?" His voice was weak, and higher pitched from the arousal coursing through his veins.

"No, don't beg me like that Hanataro-kun. Or you won't be able to hold me accountable for anything I do." He grinned wickedly and dragged his tongue down the edge of Hanataro's jaw before moving down to taste the salty skin of his neck.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" His words melted into a groan of pleasure and he was sure his body was about to be consumed by flames of arousal from the inside out.

"Does it matter? You're enjoying it, Hanataro-kun." One of the blonde's large hands trailed down the raven haired boy's uniform, palming his erection through his pants. He was rewarded with a keening sound, which he muffled with his mouth. When he pulled back their mouths were still connected by a thin line of saliva. "Don't be so loud, we wouldn't want to be caught now, would we?" His smile was evil and he used his leverage to force Hanataro's legs around his waist and wedged the freshman between his chest and the bookshelves.

Hanataro whimpered when his erection rubbed against Rose's stomach and an equally hard erection nudged him in the ass. "Please…" he wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he knew he wanted more.

"Please what? Please kiss me? Please undress me?" Rose's fingers started on his tie and shirt, pushing his jacket down and catching it between his small body and polished wood. "Please fuck me?" He loved the way it sounded rolling off his tongue, and he knew the other loved it too as he received a small nod and a whimper.

Slowly he worked Hanataro's pants off, his shoes and the rest of the tangled mass of clothing falling to the ground. He held three fingers up to the reddened, puffy lips and forced them into the sweet mouth. "Suck." It was an order, but it came out quiet and soft, not nearly as harsh as he had intended. Hanataro lapped at them, coating them with as much saliva as he could, all the while Rose whispered dirty encouragements into his ear. When he pulled them free he quickly silenced any sounds with another deep kiss.

The blonde pulled back and deftly fell to his knees, forcing some sense into the dazed freshman. "Wh-what are you doing?" Hanataro let out a noise of shock as his feet hit the floor, only to have one wretched out from under him and put over Rose's shoulder. "Ahhh!" Slick fingers were suddenly pressing against his most private place and he tensed.

"You gotta relax." Rose smirked up at him. "I know the perfect way." His wide mouth opened fully and he dragged his tongue from the base of the very hard erection to the tip, receiving a strangled moan in return. "You're gonna have to be quiet, Hana-kun." He smiled as he took the whole thing in, his nose pressing against downy black curls.

A strangled "Rose-senpai—" and he shoved his fingers in his own mouth, stifling most of his sounds. The feeling of tight, burning wetness was better than anything he had ever felt on his own and he knew there was no way to stand against the tide of emotions and sensations coursing through him. The sight of one of the smartest senpai on his knees before him, sucking on him and forcing his fingers…there…was almost too much. He screamed from around his hand and came harder than he had ever before as he buried his free hand in the golden locks.

Rose pulled away with a wet sound, licking his lips as he got back to his feet. One hand stayed on Hanataro's hips, keeping him up, as the other kept three fingers buried in his almost relaxed hole. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" He moved his fingers, scissoring them and plunging them in and out. It was tight, but the boy seemed to except him easily enough. "Now that you've felt good, it's my turn, right?" He smiled and dragged his tongue up the side of the pale face, moving their mouths together and forcing Hanataro to taste himself.

With a moan Hanataro broke the kiss. "Yes senpai, anything." A blush spread from his neck down his chest and he rocked with the force of Rose's ministrations.

"Good." Rose withdrew his fingers and lifted Hanataro up, forcing thin legs around his waist. He dug in his pocket and found a condom he always kept for a just-in-case moment and ripped it open with his teeth, opening and pushing down his pants so he could roll it on. Rose spit in his hand and slicked up his covered erection, using one hand to line himself up. The other hand supported Hanataro. "You ready?" He received a nod. "No, look at me Hanataro-kun." Blue eyes opened and looked up at him, dilated and very wide.

"Senpai, please don't hurt me." He panted, his bruised lips opening and closing. "I—please senpai, just do it."

That was all the prompting he needed. He captured the pretty mouth in a harsh kiss as he pressed in to the tight, virgin heat. A strangled groan rose in his throat and he broke the kiss so it could escape. He pressed his face to Hanataro's neck as he was fully seated. "Hanataro-kun, you are so tight."

"Nugh, it hurts." Blue eyes were screwed shut as he tried to breathe deeply. It still hurt. His head went back, hitting hard wood, and for a moment he was distracted. It was then that Rose took the chance to pull out slightly and push back in, his tight balls smacking against the bare bottom he was buried inside.

"Only for a bit more, I promise." He gritted his teeth and pulled out again, only to slam back in. It was tight enough to border on painful, but he loved it. One hand tightened on a slim hip, helping him find the leverage he needed to fuck the teen. His other hand came up and pushed back sweaty black bangs from a delicate face that screamed of pleasure-filled pain. "Too cute." He heard the boy moan and forced their lips together again, plundering the mouth as his erection moved in and out of his lower orifice, plundering the sweet ass in a way of its own.

The pace was slow, Hanataro's muscles were too tight to allow for much speed. The hand in his hair came down to play with his nipples and he tried to relax into the pleasure. As he squirmed, he realized rocking back onto Rose's thrusts felt rather good, as did grasping Rose's back and tangling his fingers in the ends of golden waves. "More, agh…it feels good, se-senpai!" His own voice shocked him and he bit down on his lip, remembering they were only in the back of the library.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Rose sped up, his thrust gaining momentum. Being in Hanataro was like being in heaven. "You like me fucking you Hana-kun? Do you want more?" He smiled to himself as his lips brushed the pink shell of a small ear. He didn't try to resist the urge to nibble on the creamy skin of a long neck as he heard Hanataro moan at his words. He knew the boy was enjoying their act, if nothing else by the sounds he was hearing and the hard cock rubbing against his covered abdomen.

"Yes." The one word is the final straw.

"Good, 'cause your cute little ass is going to be thoroughly fucked by the time I'm done." Rose felt a wave of adrenaline surge through his veins and he sped up the pace of his hips. He leaned most of his weight against Hanataro and the bookshelves and bent his knees, plowing into the heat that surrounded him. He had to fight not to go too hard, not to hurt the boy.

When he knew he was close, Rose reached between them and wrapped a large hand around Hanataro's engorged cock. All he heard before the teen came was a strangled "Rose-senpai!" and then scalding semen spurted out over his hand and on both of their chests. The virgin passage clenched around him, and he knew it was too much.

"Fuck!" He was coming without realizing it, thrusting deep inside Hanataro and finally holding there, pouring inside, marking him even through the condom. It felt like forever, his pleasure, and he thought if he died right then and there everything would be fine. Finally his senses returned. He stood, lifting his weight off the smaller male and moving them both so the shelving supported them both. He watched Hanataro suck in deep breaths, his eyes glazed over and a look of bliss on his face. Sweet whimpers turned into a groan when he pulled his softening cock from the young body and lowered himself to the floor, keeping Hanataro on his lap.

"Senpai?" Blue eyes were still unfocused, but they blinked in his direction.

"Shhh, just stay still for a few minutes." He let his head fall back and cradled the boy to his chest. "You were so good Hanataro-kun. I'm not sure I'm gonna let you go."

"Okay." The raven haired boy snuggled his face into Rose's neck and smiled. "Thank you for helping me Rose-senpai. It was…nice." He gave a little giggle and then all sounds quieted and the older teen knew he was asleep.

But sleeping was okay. After all, getting a book down could be tiring. Rose chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. Maybe he too would take a short nap. After all, re-shelving could wait.

---------------

End Note: This is the first thing I've finished since starting college, and as it turns out, I have no free time. Sigh. I am trying to keep doing these, and I have a bunch started, but I'm thinking about starting something else. I don't know yet though… I will be putting all of these (edited) up on aff soon. I really will! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write yaoi smex!

Please review, it makes me happy and inspired! Tell me if there's a certain pairing or situation you want to see! Love!


	12. Accidental Impulses IchigoHitsugaya

Accidents

Chapter 12

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, and I am not making any money off of this.

Warning: Oral, handjob, etc. No full penetration.

Note: This isn't full out sex. Heavy petting and a blow job for two inexperienced boys. I really wanted Hitsugaya to be aggressive in this, but not a seme-type. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Hitsugaya could not stand it. He had left the apartment where he was supposed to be staying in to take refugee in the Kurosaki household. Matsumoto was hosting a slumber party with Orihime and all the girls from their class, the Kurosaki twins, and most of the shinigami's women's association. He had been invited too, as the only male, but had fled when someone suggested they do his make-up so he matched everyone else.

"Thank you again, Kurosaki-kun." They sat on the teen's bed, facing each other. Kurosaki-san was not home either; he was helping with an emergency at a close hospital. It was just the two of them.

"It's nothing Toshiro." Ichigo frowned, looking out the window. He had been looking forward to a night where he could just study but…well, at least his guest was cute and didn't draw annoying pictures.

The captain bit back a sharp comment about his name. After all, Ichigo was letting him stay here. "Kurosaki—" he stopped, not knowing what to say. He had just wanted to break the silence.

"I hate this weather. Too hot." Hitsugaya turned to look at the substitute shinigami.

"I hate it too. I'm a winter person." That should have gone without saying. Why was Ichigo talking about the weather when it was unbearably hot out? And the humidity…he thought he might die. Hitsugaya did not notice Ichigo had left the room until he came back, the door slamming behind him.

"Hey, I brought ya some ice cream." Ichigo sat back on the bed, holding out a bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with strawberries.

"Thank you." He took the bowl and stretched out his legs in front of him. "Strawberries?"

Ichigo blushed and his gaze fell to his bed spread. "Yeah. They're fresh. Goat-face got them for me. They taste good on ice cream." He picked up his own bowl and shoveled a spoonful into his mouth. He smiled around the bite and Hitsugaya decided to try his own.

"Mmm, this is good. Nice and cold." The captain closed his eyes as the flavors exploded on his tongue. Ichigo was right, it was good and he was instantly cooler. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

Hitsugaya looked out the window and Ichigo watched him. The shinigami looked younger than him but he knew he was more mature and he was impressed by all the responsibilities the captain carried on his shoulders. "Oh, Toshiro, come here. There's something…" he waved his hand in front of his face and the shinigami only sent him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya scooted closer, rising on his knees so he could meet Ichigo face-to-face.

"Here, I'll get it." Ichigo reached out his thumb brushing the edge of Hitsugaya's lower lip, wiping away a slick of ice cream. Without thinking he brought his thumb to his mouth, sucking it clean with obvious pleasure.

Cyan eyes widened. "Kurosaki-kun—" he had not expected that. The simple touch sent tingles of heat over his skin and made something low in his gut tighten.

Ichigo seemed to finally realize what he had done, his face turned red and painfully warm. "I'm sorry! It was an accident; I didn't know what I was doing!" He leaned back horrified of how the petit shinigami might react.

Hitsugaya broke eye contact and looked down, his cheeks flushed. "It's okay. I understand, you just acted on impulse."

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo clenched his fists in the sheets below him.

"Sometimes you just can't control impulses." The captain lifted Ichigo's chin and forced him to meet his gaze. Before the human could react Hitsugaya leaned forward and captured thin lips with his own. He pressed hesitantly, not moving, and was about to pull away when Ichigo started to move against him. The kiss was only broken when Hitsugaya moaned and Ichigo realized what they were doing.

"Ya kissed me!" He scrambled back until his back hit the wall. His chocolate eyes were wide with shock.

"I did. I let my impulses take over and I am sorry Kurosaki-kun. I will go now." His eyes to the ground Hitsugaya stood and began to gather his things.

"Wait, don't leave. It felt nice, I just wasn't…prepared." He shut his eyes, wishing he didn't sound so much like a girl.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I—"

"Did it again? No." Ichigo stood, and Hitsugaya met him half way.

"Good, because I have too many impulses to control right now." Hitsugaya reached up and tugged Ichigo's face down to meet his and crushed their lips together. He quickly gained control of the kiss, his tongue darting out to slip between Ichigo's lips. The boy groaned as the wet muscle teased the inside of his mouth. Hitsugaya broke the kiss, panting and watching Ichigo bring a hand to trace his reddened lips, to see if it was real.

"I-I think I liked that impulse." His blushed deepened the pink flush from their kiss. "Do, do you think ya could tell me about more of yer impulses?" Ashamed he let his head fall forward.

"I'd love to." With a lusty smile Hitsugaya pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him as their mouths came together. He moaned as Ichigo eagerly kissed him back, their tongues tangling, teeth occasionally bumping together. Small hands pulled at Ichigo's shirt, forcing it up so Hitsugaya could explore Ichigo's muscled chest.

"Fuck. More Toshiro, please." Ichigo arched up, dying for the new touch. "Yes." With a little awkward maneuvering Ichigo's upper body was fully bared. "Oh, fuck!" The teasing lips had latched onto a hard nipple, teeth tugging at the nub. Ichigo felt his whole body fly off the bed, his mind fighting whether he should go towards the sensation of flee from it.

"Yes." Hitsugaya hissed and moved to the other, biting it and laving the hurt with quick swipes of his tongue. "I'll show you more." His mouth left a wet trail as it snaked over a rippled stomach to the dipping planes at the apex the human's groin.

"Please." He knew he was whimpering, but couldn't care. Ichigo had never had someone _there_ and Hitsugaya's mouth was so close and—"Ohgodthankya!" The words barely left his mouth in a gasp and he was sure he was going to die from the pleasure of it all.

Hitsugaya's lips were only around the head of his impressive erection but the way his tongue flicked against the slit and force of the vacuum he undid Ichigo well enough. His hips bucked wildly and both of the captain's calloused hands tried to hold him down, at least enough to keep the boy from choking him. He hummed and nothing could have stopped the pleasure that surged through Ichigo.

"Agh!" Ichigo was screaming and didn't even register the sound or the pain it caused in his throat. All he knew was he was coming, harder than he thought was possible, and his friend still had his mouth around his twitching cock. It was too much to take in at the same time. When he finally settled from his orgasmic high the mouth was still there, cleaning and teasing his overly sensitive cock. "Stop, please, too good." Languidly he grabbed Hitsugaya's shirt and pulled him back up.

The shinigami wasted no time in claiming his mouth, their tongues twisting as he tasted himself. It was bitter and strange, but not entirely unpleasant. He wasn't sure if he could deal with any more of that taste just yet. Hitsugaya pulled back, panting as his pupils took over most of the ice blue of his irises. "I'm not done yet. All of my impulses were supposed to get me off and I'm nowhere near close enough."

Ichigo colored. "How…how can I help?" He was barely audible. "I want to help ya." The idea of reaching down and fondling the other came to mind but he pushed it aside. He wanted Hitsugaya to tell him what to do.

"Undress me." Ichigo groaned as his hands flew up to pull a thin shirt from Hitsugaya's petit frame, feeling panic overcoming him as it got caught momentarily. "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Ichigo took a deep breath and undid the single button on the shinigami's shorts, his trembling hands slowly pushing down the zipper. It sounded so loud to his ears.

"Oh fuck." His mouth fell open when he realized the captain was not wearing anything under his shorts. "So fucking sexy."

"I hate human underwear. So uncomfortable." With a coy smirk the smaller male leaned in, capturing the others lips in a passionate kiss.

Ichigo made a gurgling noise in his throat as he pressed Hitsugaya back, forcing him flat against the bed. Ichigo wiggled against the captain as he removed his clothing with more than a little difficulty. He hissed as their bare skin finally came in contact. "Fuck, yer so sexy."

Hitsugaya let his eyes close as Ichigo ground their erections together. The teen was too hot like that. He could barely believe Ichigo was ready to go again already. "Use your hand. Stoke our cocks at the same time."

"Oh fuck!" Ichigo panted into Hitsugaya's ear as he moved his hand to squeeze and stroke their cocks together. The hot flesh pulsing against his erection and the feel of velvet skin, familiar and completely new, was amazing. No, amazing didn't even cover how it felt.

"Yes, harder!" Hitsugaya squirmed as a heavier body pressed him into the mattress and sinful fingers touched him in a perfectly indecent way.

"Toshiro—" Ichigo forgot what he wanted to say as his lips found their way back to Ichigo's. The kiss was a mingling of teeth and lips and tongue. Ichigo opened his mouth wider to let Hitsugaya ravage him.

In a moment of weakness the smaller captain took the chance to roll them over so he was on top with Ichigo's hand still working them together. "Use both hands now." Before Ichigo could answer Hitsugaya bucked his hips forward and captured bruised lips in another harsh kiss, tangling both of his hands in wild, fiery hair.

Ichigo complied readily, surrendering into the kiss. Both hands were a bit harder to move between them, but he soon found a rhythm that was matched by moans in his mouth both from him and for him.

Hitsugaya broke the kiss to scatter kisses on Ichigo's jaw and cheeks. "Close. Come with me Ichigo. Use your hands on our cocks to make us fucking come. Come now." Ichigo arched his back, his thumbs digging into the slits of their cocks. The dirty words from the normally quiet male were too much. He was coming, ribbons of scorching wetness painting their stomachs.

As soon as Ichigo was coming Hitsugaya lost all control, pressing their foreheads together as his orgasm washed over him in raging waves. "Fucking hell." When he could finally move again he slid to the side, his hands still in Ichigo's hair.

"I—," Ichigo chuckled a little, "I liked that Toshiro. But in the future yer going to have to tell me more about your impulses."

Icy eyes looked up, amused. "I'll be sure to include more detail. That way it'll be even better."

"I can't wait."

* * *

End Note: I promise more sex in the next one, although I love the thought of Hitsugaya using obscenities during sex. I'm thinking Byakuya and Ishida-kun. I love dark hair the best! Haha, please tell me what you thought or if there's an accident you especially want to see!

Thanks and review!


	13. Accidental Jealousy ByakuyaUryuu

Accidents

By MasterAkira

Warnings: AU Yaoi! Some BDSM, cock ring, whipping, nothing too extreme…Uryuu is underaged, but he's around seventeen, which is above the age of consent.

Author's Note: I really wanted to write BDSM, and I wanted to do an AU Byakuya. I know he's a bit out of character, but I guess I always saw him as the jealous Yakuza-type in the real world. Ishida is a bit of a masochist in this, and they definitely have a rather dysfunctional relationship. By the way, the man in the beginning is Grimmy. I just love him so much! Haha, please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, and I am not making any money off of this.

-----------

" Now steady there pretty. We wouldn't want ya ta fall down and get yer pretty little uniform dirty, would we?" The stranger leered as he pulled Ishida close. He didn't try to pull away only because the man had just saved him from taking a nasty fall down a steep set of stairs.

"Thank you for saving me." He tried to control the blush that was heating up his face and failed miserably. "Could you let me go now?" His voice sounded decidedly mousey.

"I'm not sure. Yer such a cute little thing, I might just want some sorta payment." A rough hand grabbed his ass and he let out a squeak.

"Let me go!" Squirming in the grip, he wasn't prepared for the man to pull on his hair harshly.

"I don't think so. Yer feisty too. What a catch." The man winked and his hand squeezed Ishida's ass again.

"Stop, please!" Ishida struggled, and when he realized it wasn't working he tried to kick the taller man. It was useless.

"That's no way ta thank someone." Dark eyes narrowed in anger.

"Uryuu, I've been looking for you. It's time to get back now." Ishida flinched when he heard the cold voice.

"And jus'who da ya think ya are? I'm tryin' ta have a conversation with this young thin' right now, so shove off." The man tightened his grip on Ishida painfully. It was hard for the teen to even stand with the hand in his hair.

"I am his guardian so I suggest you release him immediately. My charge should not have to manhandled by a cretin like you." The haughty voice paused. "Uryuu, this is no time for fooling around."

"Fine ya bastard, but this little thin' deserves better than an uptight ass like ya." The man released Ishida and stormed away, throwing heated looks over his shoulder as he left the pair.

"Byakuya-sama, I—" Ishida was cut off as the aristocratic man turned away, ignoring him, heading in the direction of his property. Hanging his head he followed quietly. The walk to the manor felt impossibly long.

As soon as the door was closed the older man turned on Ishida. "Go, do your homework quickly. We will discuss what happened after dinner." Emotionless, he was gone before Ishida could respond. Dejectedly he went and closed himself in his room, rushing through the evening's work. He finished just in time to make it to the dinning room before food was served.

Silently, Ishida took his place at the table. His guardian's sister smiled at him when he was settled. "How was your day at school Ishida-kun? I miss high school; I have to admit I'm a little jealous."

Ishida looked at her, a small smile on his lips at her giggle. "It was fine Rukia-san. Just another day."

"You should be more grateful than that, Uryuu." The head of the house entered the room and took his place.

"Oni-sama!"

"I am very grateful Byakuya-sama. I will be forever indebted to you." He refused to meet ink-black eyes.

"You say as much." Silence fell over the table as food was served by well-trained servants. Ishida barely touched his food, his stomach tight in anticipation of what would happen to him after the meal.

"Rukia-chan, excuse us, Uryuu and I have matters to discuss tonight. We will see you in the morning." Byakuya rose, giving his sister a small smile before heading in the direction of his private rooms.

"Good night Rukia-san." Ishida followed the taller man quickly.

In Byakuya's room a small trap door in the floor was open. Ishida was ushered wordlessly in and swallowed hard when he reached the large stone room underneath the master bedroom. Byakuya had once told him it was built for the heads of the Kuchiki family centuries ago.

"Take off your clothing." Ishida striped, his eyes on the floor. "Do you know why I have brought you down here?"

"No, Byakuya-san." Ishida tried to repress any shivers. The room was cold and his guardian had started circling him, causing air to assault his bare body.

"You betrayed my trust. You let another man touch you, grope you. You barely resisted." Elegant fingers grasped his jaw, forcing his face up. He lost control and his body was racked with shivers. The hurt he saw in Byakuya's gaze was almost too much. "Do I mean nothing to you anymore? Are you just a common whore, letting any man touch you?"

"No! It was an accident! That man saved me from falling down stairs! I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't ask for it!" Ishida shut his eyes, his breath coming short as his chest tightened with an unidentifiable pain.

"Slut. You need to remember you are mine until your eighteenth birthday, and I demand fealty and obedience. You need to be re-taught what that means." Byakuya released the teen's jaw, letting him fall to his knees on the floor. "Beg me to re-teach you." He moved behind Ishida. His hands gently pushed back black hair, baring the sweet face, stroking the strong lines of his jaw and cheeks. "You were doing so well, Uryuu, why did you let this happen?"

"It was an accident! I want no one but you! I promise!" Ishida whimpered as his face was released. "Please believe me."

"No. On your hands and knees. You are making this hard for both of us."

Hard was certainly right. The moment he entered the room Uryuu had not been able to stop the stirring in his groin. Even with the cold of the room he was painfully hard. Byakuya knew it. He always knew it, since the day he first took the teen under his roof. "Please." Ishida let his head hang forward. "I'm sorry. Punish me. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Good. Now we can get this over with and make sure you know your place." Byakuya tore his gaze away from the prostrated teen to make his way to a table that held what he wanted. He gathered a few items, sticking them in his pockets. Ishida watched him, licking his dry lips as he caught glances.

"Thank you Byakuya-san. I am yours. I'll prove it." Ishida sat up straighter when the noble turned to smile at him coldly.

"You are and you will." One hand petted silky black hair. "Head back." Ishida tilted his head back, his eyes on the stones of the ceiling. "Perfect." Byakuya made quick work of what he had brought with him, readying his young ward.

"Agh!" Cold metal around his cock finally earned a response from the pale body. He arched into the touch as thin chains were connected from the cock ring to the small silver rings in his nipples.

"You are so pretty." Uryuu groaned. "Everyone says so. But you are never prettier than when you are like this, at my mercy. These little rings," Byakuya flicked a nipple ring, "make your skin look so pale. Perfect and untouched." He leaned forward, his lips brushing against Ishida collar bone and the base of his neck. "But only for so long."

Noises came out of Ishida's mouth as he tried not to speak. The cold of the metal was fading as it warmed with the contact of his skin. "Please." He shut his eyes, his voice sounding so weak, and he opened his mouth dutifully when Byakuya ran his fingers along the seam. Ishida moaned as he felt a cloth in his mouth, which quickly tightened as it was tied behind his head.

"So pretty. I cannot stand seeing anyone else touch you." He stood, forcing Ishida into position beside him. "Arms above your head." Pale writs were secured with leather buckles and attached to a chain that hung from the ceiling. "Perfect."

Ishida groaned through the gag. He tried to follow Byakuya with his eyes, but his bound arms stopped him. "Now, your punishment." From behind the kneeling boy Byakuya ran his hands down a smooth back, digging his thumbs into the identical imprints above the tight swell of Ishida's ass. Ishida groaned as the hands left him and then one returned to spread open pale cheeks. He bucked in his bindings when something cold and slippery pressed into him, quickly working its way past his protesting muscles. From the feel he was being filled with a butt plug, one of the smaller ones his lover kept in the room.

"So good. Now stand and bend over." Large hands moved Ishida so his face was level with his cuffs and his back was straight, his ass sticking out over his feet. Byakuya paused for a moment, rethinking the gag. He removed it. "You will speak only to count. You miss one and we start again." With that Ishida felt hands run over his back and then one drew back and the first blow landed, right over his tailbone.

"One." Ishida's voice was tight with pain-laced pleasure.

"Louder." Another, this one landing lower and to the right.

"Two." More to the left now. "Three." They were getting harder and he could feel his backside heat up. "Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight." The blows came so quickly he could barely place and name them before the next came.

"Such a pretty red, and it's all mine." Byakuya smiled softly as he watched his lover squirm as he dragged fingers over reddened skin. He gave the plug a quick twist and raised his hand again.

"Nine." Ishida gasped when the plug moved and let his head hang between his arms when the strikes resumed. "Agh! Ten." His breaths were coming to fast and he was so hard it was painful. Sweet torture. "Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen." They started to blend together in his mind. "Fourteen. Fifteen." Just when he thought he couldn't take much more Byakuya stopped.

"Good. So good." Byakuya dropped to his knees and gently slid both hands over the raised red marks on Uryuu's creamy skin. "You are always so good." He leaned forward, his hair brushing over sensitive skin as he placed a kiss in between Ishida's shoulders. Uryuu let out a strangled moan. "You may speak."

"Thank you, Byakuya-san." He sagged in his restraints. "Have I shown you I belong to you? Only you." His voice was harsh and rough, laced with arousal.

"Yes. Oh yes. I do believe you deserve to be rewarded for such loyalty. And such a good show." With a quick movement the anal plug was removed with and tossed to the side, no longer needed. Byakuya deftly undid his pants and freed his painful erection. Uryuu shivered at the sound of rustling cloth and metal teeth coming apart.

"Fuck me, please." Ishida closed his eyes as he felt his lover move closer, forcing his knees farther apart to make room for him. He took in a deep breath as he felt engorged flesh press against his stretch entrance, letting his head fall forward with the pleasure of being filled.

"Tight." Byakuya hissed as he was fully sheathed, his mostly clothed body pressing against Ishida's marked back. "You are so perfect." He could feel Ishida relax around him and he pulled back, forcing his cock back in slowly.

"Yes. Harder." Ishida rocked back into each of Byakuya's increasingly harder thrusts. He luxuriated in the feel of the metal of the older man's zipper hitting his thighs each time. It felt so good, too good. "Agh, please! More! Fuck me!"

"Yes. My perfect little one." Byakuya growled. "You only do this for me. Mine." His thrusts sped up, roughly fucking the lithe teen below him. The pleasure was building, racing towards a peak higher than normal. The fall would be glorious, as it always ways when they came down to the stone room. He groaned the teen's name. Hips snapping forward, Byakuya came hard, stilling as he let go. Ishida wished he could come with him, the pleasure of Byakuya's release almost too much for him to handle.

"Agh. Yours!" Ishida sagged in his restraints as Byakuya collapsed on top of him. Heat coating his insides.

"You've been very good." It only took him a moment to recover, standing up and releasing his young lover. Before Uryuu hit the floor Byakuya caught him, and carried him out of the chamber. Ishida was settled on their bed as Byakuya hovered over him. "You deserve to be rewarded." Without warning Byakuya went down and sealed his lips over the head of Ishida's erection while simultaneously undoing the torturous cock ring.

"Byakuya!" Ishida screamed as he came, the sound dying out only when his throat was too sore to take any more. His lover milked him until he was dry and completely over sensitized.

"You are beautiful. Sleep and I will clean you up." Ishida's eyes were too heavy to keep open and Byakuya laid soft kisses on his eyelids.

"Hm, yes, thank you." He felt so wonderfully warm and satiated. "Yours. Always yours." With that Ishida was asleep. Byakuya smiled at the sight, smoothing his hair back and placing a kiss on the relaxed forehead.

"I love you, my little Uryuu."

-----------

End Note: Ah, I love the image of Byakuya and Ishida together. All that midnight black hair and expansive pale skin…delicious.

I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be about, so if you suggest something it might inspire me! I have been so busy with college this semester, but I really want something fun to write! Review if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


	14. Accidental Search Sex AizenGrimmjow

Accidents 14

By MasterAkira

Warnings: Yaoi, anal, oral, a bit of pain/domination. Pretty much Aizen and Grimmjow going at each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, and I am not making any money off of this. What plot there is here is mine, however.

Author's Note: I love Aizen/Grimm, no matter who's the seme…this takes place soon after Grimmjow becomes an Espada. I can just picture them having rough, no kissing, hard, hot sex. Neither needs more love, they love themselves enough. Please review!

__________

"Aizen-sama, this trash was found trying to break into your chambers." Ulquiorra let go of Grimmjow, letting the taller man fall to his knees at the sudden release.

"Grimmjow, is this true? Why would you need access to my chambers?" Aizen steepled his fingers and leaned forward on his throne, a small smirk playing across his lips.

The Espada blushed, hanging his head forward so he did not have to meet amused chocolate eyes. "It was an accident! Ichimaru stole somethin' of mine and hide it. In yer rooms." He mumbled, hoping this incident would be ignored.

"Really? And why would he do that?" Aizen was obviously very amused with the situation.

"I don't know! Maybe because he's a fuckin' bastard!" Grimmjow snarled, his eyes burning with fury.

Aizen laughed at that. "I agree with you on that subject, but you must remember that he is my bastard, and he has power over you." Settling back in his seat he dismissed Ulquiorra. "You may go, Ulquiorra."

"Aizen-sama, do you wish me to punish this trash?" There was hidden amusement in flat emerald eyes.

"No, I will take care of this matter personally." Aizen watched his most trusted Espada leave, and then turned his attention back to Grimmjow. "Now tell me, what is this item Gin took from you?"

Grimmjow fought down the blush that threatened him again. The blood felt strange under his mask, he did not blush very often. "Catnip." His mumble was quiet enough Aizen barely heard it.

"What?" Aizen suppressed his laugh at that. Grimmjow was…adorable.

"I said _catnip_, damn it!" Grimmjow growled, embarrassment burning in his eyes.

This time Aizen did laugh, earning him another growl from Grimmjow. "Well then, I think we should go find your catnip." Aizen gracefully rose from his seat and flash stepped next to the teal haired Arrancar. He proffered his arm. Grimmjow glared at him before taking it, and then off they were to Aizen's chambers.

Once behind the enormous white doors Aizen released his subordinate, turning to smile at him. "You have never been to my rooms before."

"No Aizen-sama." Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he looked around and saw Gin reclining on a low white sofa. "Ichimaru."

"Hiya Aizen, Grimmjow-chan. Whatcha doin'?" His grin was impossibly wide and Aizen caught the barest hint of scarlet from below silver lashes.

"We are looking for something." He gave the man a pointed look. "Do you know where it could be?"

"I don't know whatcher talkin' about." Gin's smile widened as Aizen raised one eyebrow. "Aw, don't look at me like tha'. I hid it by accident. It jus' sorta slipped outta my hand...where d'ya think it is?" Aizen knew all too well where he would find it. Gin gave him a wink and Aizen turned, heading to his favorite room. Not wanting to be alone with Gin again, Grimmjow followed his leader.

Grimmjow gazed in wonder as they entered Aizen's bedroom. "Fuck." Grimmjow whistled under his breath. It was a cavernous, simply decorated room, but it conveyed power and sophistication—exactly what Aizen wanted it to convey. It was how he thought of himself, after all. "This is a nice place ya've got." Grimmjow grinned at the centerpiece of the room, a bed large enough hold at least a half dozen people.

"Well, yes. I felt I needed something…spacious after what the shinigami thought I deserved." Aizen surveyed the room with a small smile. "Yes, I have enjoyed this room." He ran his hand over the bed spread; crimson, to match his sash and his most common lover's eyes. "We should look for what Gin hid. What did it look like?" Aizen made his way towards a settee and low table, looking around.

"It's was in a small plastic bag. It's gonna be filled with somethin' dark green, a clear bag." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, looking at the room in a new light. In the center was the bed, to one side was a door leading to a large bathroom Grimmjow could only barely see, and to the other side was a desk and then further away a sitting area. Aizen looked around the sitting area as the Arrancar headed to an armoire.

"He will not have hidden it too well." Quickly they looked in every corner of the room, pulling apart what they had to, until only the bed was left.

"Fuckin' bastard, always pullin' crap like this." Grimmjow huffed, tired and pissed that Gin was going to ruin his day once more. "Well, I guess it's gotta be in the bed." After all, he had already looked under it.

"Then check." Aizen leaned against one of the posts that held the canopy up, watching.

"Hn." Grimmjow pulled back the red cover to reveal silk sheets in the same color. His eyes scanned the middle and something caught his eye. "Ah-ha! It's righ' here!" With an exclamation of glee he crawled onto the bed with feline grace, snatching up the little bag in the center of the bed. He held it up in front of his face and was pleased to see none was missing.

Aizen let out a small laugh. "So this is what that whole fuss was about? Such a small thing." With a hint of evil in his eye he joined his subordinate on the bed, moving gracefully towards him.

"Well, it's good stuff. You don' need tha' much." With a grin Grimmjow tucked the bag into his pocket, getting to his knees and preparing to leave.

"Then I am pleased you found it." Aizen turned his chocolate eyes on the other's muscular form. "But I know something much better."

"Really?" Intrigued, Grimmjow raised one turquoise eyebrow. "You got any here?"

"Of course." In a movement too fast to follow, Aizen suddenly had Grimmjow pinned to the bed below him, both wrists caught in a single handed grip. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Grimmjow licked his lips. "Yeah. I'm sure I can." He bucked up against the hard body straddling him. He'd be a fool to resist and it wasn't as if he didn't want Aizen. All of them did.

"I won't go easy on you then."

"I don't want ya ta." Grimmjow let his head fall back, exposing his neck in a primitive gesture.

Aizen smirked, leaning down and scrapping his teeth along the exposed pulse point. "Good." He let his hips fall forward, holding Grimmjow down as the Espada jerk up t meet him. He held his hips down, allowing Grimmjow to rut against him, hardness meeting hardness over and over.

Grimmjow let his eyes shut and let out a hiss. "Are ya gonna fuck me or not?"

"I am certainly going to." Aizen took a deep breath and smiled, getting off of his subordinate and untying his obi. "Strip."

Grimmjow slowly rose to his knees and shrugged his jacket off; divesting himself off the clothes Aizen had ordered him to wear. In a single movement he shucked off his hakama, baring his body completely. Aizen smiled at the sight and ran a hand down the muscled planes of the toned body, stopping as his fingers dipped into one of the depressions on either side of the male's impressive groin. "Like wha' ya see?"

"I do." Aizen dragged a hand through his hair. "Finish undressing me." He watched with lecherous eyes as large hands peeled away his kimono and hakama, leaving him equally as bare in the warm air of his room.

"Yer so excited." Grimmjow wrapped long fingers around Aizen's pulsing, red erection, stroking it half a dozen times before leaning forward and sucking the large piece of flesh into his mouth. He used his tongue to push back Aizen's foreskin, letting him taste the salt of his precome and releasing the musk of his skin.

Aizen tangled his fingers in Grimmjow's hair, tightening them when the Espada moaned around his erection. "You like this, do you not? Having my erection in your mouth?" Grimmjow moaned again and Aizen pulled his mouth back using his hair.

"Fuck yes." Ignoring the pain in his scalp he reclaimed the throbbing flesh, dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside. Aizen let out a hiss of pleasure and he smiled around the cock between his lips. He pulled back enough to speak. "Fuck my mouth."

"Yes." Aizen's voice was thick with lust. He pulled on the turquoise locks and swiped one of his thumbs across Grimmjow's puffy, reddened lips. "Delicious." The Espada was a truly gorgeous specimen. He thrust forward, swiftly forcing his cock in until the crown hit the back of his bed partner's throat. He pulled out and pushing in again, this time slower but equally as harsh. He felt himself harden further at the sight of full lips wrapped around his red cock and the feel of a sinful tongue teasing him. "Stop."

Grimmjow let out a low growl as he was forced back from the shinigami he had been pleasuring. He had wanted to taste, to feel the man who thought himself a demi-god come undone because of him. His lips, tongue, talents doing the shinigami in. "Ya better have stopped me because ya wan' ta fuck me now." Without waiting to be asked, he turned and put most of his weight on his hands, knees more than shoulder width apart, looking over his shoulder with lidded eyes."

"I think I will." He returned Grimmjow's smoldering gaze as he blindly reached under his mound of pillows and fished out a jar of oil he knew Gin would have stashed. On his knees, he stalked over to the tan body on his bed, his free hand smoothing over the muscled back bared to him. "I don't think you need to be prepared. You are ready for me now, aren't you?"

"Fuck, yes." Grimmjow hissed, his eyes shutting. "Just do it. I can take anythin' ya can do ta me."

"Let's test that theory out." Aizen spilled some of the oil into his hand, slicking his erection, and rubbing what was left into the cleft of the tight ass proffered to him, forcing his middle finger into the channel. "It feels like you've never been taken before. I will enjoy this." Without waiting for Grimmjow to answer he moved closer and forced half of his cock inside in one movement.

"Agh!" Grimmjow screamed and arched his back, pushing back against Aizen even as his brain told him to move away from the pain blossoming in his lower back. "God fuckin' damn it! Ya mother fucker!" He was panting, sweat rolling down his face and back.

Aizen leaned forward and licked up one of the salty trails. "You are so tight." He sat up and swiveled his hips without pulling out. "I bet you only take it when there is something to be gained, am I right? Only those who are powerful enough."

"Yeah, so? Ugh! Why should I let someone fuck me who can't figh' me?" Grimmjow pushed back when Aizen gave a shallow thrust. The pain was already lessening. "Hurry it the fuck up already!"

"So impatient." Aizen's next thrust shut up the growl Grimmjow had let out at his words. Grimmjow arched his back and Aizen pulled out further, only to slam back in. "You are a wonderful creation."

"I know. Shu' up and fuck me." Grimmjow closed his eyes and let his head fall forward. Aizen began to pick up his pace, his large hands tightening on his muscled hips. "Harder."

"Such a wanton whore." The shinigami's voice was tight with arousal. He suddenly stopped and the male under him let out a groan of annoyance. Aizen pulled out, and pushed Grimmjow away from him. "You are going to ride me now."

"Tha' sounds good ta me." He pushed his leader onto his back and straddled his hips, grinding down. "I like this much better." With a smirk he lined himself up and sunk onto Aizen's well endowed erection.

"I agree." Aizen closed his eyes, and then opened them, looking at the perfectly toned tan body above him. "Fuck yourself on me now."

Grimmjow began to move, little rocking movements searching for his prostate. "Hell yes." He put his head back, one hand pulling on his nipples as the other helped him move faster on Aizen.

Not one to be left out, the shinigami bent his knees and flattened his feet against the bed so he could meet Grimmjow's downwards thrust with his own upwards ones. The soon fell into a rhythm and Aizen grabbed the Espada's untouched cock and stroked it harshly. "Come for me Grimmjow. Come on my hand as I fuck you."

Aizen's throaty order and the feel of that thick erection banging into his prostate were too much and Grimmjow found himself coming before he realized, strings of pearly white fluid decorating the stomach of the man he was riding out his orgasm moving against. "Fuck yeah Aizen."

Aizen had to shut his eyes as Grimmjow arched and came, painting him with semen. He bucked up once, twice, three times and came, filling the twitching channel he was buried so deeply within. He was silent as he slumped back, boneless on the bed and felt Grimmjow fall on top of him. "Grimmjow."

"Ya can fuck me any time ya wan' if it's gonna be like tha' every time." Grimmjow rolled to the side and onto his back as Aizen pushed at his heavier body.

"All I need is your loyalty." Brown eyes met heavily lidded turquoise ones.

"Ya have it, fer now. Tha's all I can promise." Grimmjow rubbed at his face and leaned forward and licked along Aizen's jaw, capturing a drop of his stray come. "Now le' me go ta sleep. I like yer bed."

Aizen smiled, and watched as Grimmjow settled under his sheets, uncaring how filthy he was, and let out a sound that could be nothing other than a purr. "That's all I need for now." Slipping out of bed he went and cleaned himself, bringing back a washcloth to clean off his new lover. This was a deal he would most certainly enjoy. Slipping in next to the Espada he pulled the warm body against him and let his eyes close, knowing Gin would wake them up when he was needed again, or perhaps when he felt left out.

Gin was right again. A little "accident" was the perfect way to seduce a potentially wayward Espada. After all, Grimmjow had been with them for barely any time. What fun they could have until the confrontation with the silly shinigami.

__________

End Note: This was sort of me avoiding studying…I have to go do that now. I hope to update more often now that I am almost done with school for the year. The next should be Shuuhei/Yumichika, but I'm not sure after that. Anyone have a very sexy pair for me? I could use some inspiration!


End file.
